The Will Of Fire
by Kibita Uchia
Summary: The continuation of the Crimson Met Jade story. A few years have passed and Itachi and Saskue are up for trial in the leaf village in an attempt to be pardoned for their crimes. Meanwhile Sakura and Itachi are raising their prodigy daughter Subaki. With new and old enemies and plots to arise what troubles will everyone run into this time around?
1. Bonds

**Two years have passed since what you read last in Crimson Met Jade. The story opens in a old ANBU base provided for Sakura and Itachi ( more for sakura and subaki than Itachi) by Lady Tsunade for them to live in while the trial takes place. Saskue does not live with them but is around frequently for Sakura and Subaki only. At this point in time Sakura and Itachi have left the Akatskui for reasons that will be explained later. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You shouldn't be so arrogant, it won't look good in front of the Elders." I folded the collar of Saskue's black dress shirt neatly. I knew better but somehow I was still slightly baffled at how an Uchiha's pride could get in the way of even the most crucial situations.

"I don't need their forgiveness." Saskue snorted as if disgusted at the thought of actually _asking_ someone for forgiveness. He had a bad habit of demanding rather than asking.

_Just like Itachi._

Rolling my eyes I ignored the urge to slap some sense in to him, literally.

"Saskue, regardless of how you feel, this isn't all about you. In order for the people in the village to feel safe and comfortable they need to know your story and how you really feel. It wouldn't look good to just let you walk back into the village without consequence. Tell them the truth and everything else will work out just fine." I smiled as I took a step back to get a full body look at him.

"You clean up rather nice. You look so _cute_!" I teased, knowing it would utterly mortify him.

Giving me the infamous Uchiha death glare he rolled his eyes and turned around to the kitchen counter, grabbing a tomato out of the fruit bowl.

"I can't believe after a year of exile and another year of investigation this nightmare is finally about to be over." He let out a soft sigh as he brought the tomato to his mouth taking a bite.

Inside I was just as relieved as Saskue, however I was fearful for the outcome of today's trial. Saskue had technically betrayed the village by leaving without explanation and eventually being labeled a missing nin. However he technically hadn't intentionally caused any harm to the leaf. Yes, he was conspiring with Orochimaru but that was for an entirely different matter regarding Itachi. On the other hand he did kill Kabuto and absorb Orochimaru, saving my life. That would be a positive for his trial. Still, the Elders had to buy his explanation and believe his intentions were never to harm the leaf. Deep down I knew Saskue would be pardoned with some mild consequence.

"Sakura, you're daydreaming again."

I broke away from my thoughts.

"Sakura?" Saskue raised an eyebrow.

I pinched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Subaki is crying, do you not hear her?" he asked.

A soft cry was coming from down the hall.

"Shit." I turned walking hurriedly down the hall.

Opening the bedroom door I laughed at the sight before me. Subaki had attempted to climb out of her crib but had failed midway, with one leg hanging over the rail and the other dangling below.

Walking over to her rescue I scooped her up into my arms kissing the tears streaming down her face.

"Such an ambitious Uchiha you are, misume."

"No….big girl…" she pouted.

"Yes you are a big girl, but even big girls need help too sometimes." I smoothed out the black fly away strands poking out from her bed head.

I couldn't believe two whole years had passed since I had given birth to Subaki. Four months premature I feared for her health daily but from day one she was determined to prove her strength. Just like the flower Itachi named her after, Subaki had the ability to defy all odds and whether any storm. Now two years old and full of life she was already showing the signs of being a true prodigy. Almost able to talk in full sentences. Itachi wanted to start introducing kunai to her right after her second birthday but I threatened his life (sex life included) needless to say he heeded my warning. I wanted Subaki to enjoy a normal child hood, if she wanted to be a kunoichi that would be a decision she made not one that I or Itachi made for her.

"Mama? Tomato?"

Translation, mommy I'm hungry and want to steal half of the tomato I know uncle Saskue is having for breakfast.

"Hai, misume." I smiled walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Sausi!" she lit up shouting out her version of Saskue's name when she seen him leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Hey there squirt." He handed her the other half of his tomato he had already cut anticipating she would ask for it.

Wiggling in an attempt to get down and walk, I set her feet first on the floor and watched her walk over to Saskue. Eating a tomato in one hand, she hugged his leg with the other. Seeing Subaki and Saskue's relationship gave me a feeling of extreme happiness. I could see the life return to Saskue when he was with her. It made him content, knowing that the Uchiha clan was being restored. Although the fact that it was not Saskue restoring it but rather Itachi bothered him immensely, Subaki in a way cancelled out that feeling when she was around him.

Subaki was taking giant bites out of the tomato, causing the juice to drip down her chin. She had a rather bad habit of biting off more than she could chew. Like I said, ambitious.

"Subaki, what did your father tell you about eating that way?" I reprimanded.

"Hai mama, daddy no here." She smiled.

"Is that so?" his monotone voice came from behind me as he walked into the kitchen.

Raising a single brow he gave Subaki the _look _causing her to lower her gaze to the floor.

He cleared his throat.

Raising her gaze back to meet his, she ran over to him tilting her head back to look up at him and extended her arm up presenting the half eaten tomato to him giving him a hesitant smile.

"Help, daddy?"

Translation I know I'm in trouble but if I look cute enough maybe you will forget I just tried to manipulate mommy, so instead I'm going to manipulate you with my cuteness.

Itachi let out a soft sigh and reached down, picking her up in his arms. Resting her on one hip he grabbed the tomato from her took a small bite and handed it back to her.

"Small bites, Subaki." He warned.

Turning his attention away from Subaki, Itachi glanced over at Saskue.

"Itachi."

"Saskue."

Itachi and Saskue had not spoken much during the year of exile and the year of investigation on the Orochimaru incident. Their relationship wasn't so much of an _I want to kill you and avenge my clan I hate you. _It was as if they were avoiding each other now. I vaguely remember what happened back at Orochimaru's hideout after Itachi and the others arrived, I was told by Naruto and Ino that Itachi had taken a hit for Saskue and saved his life but every time I bring it up to either one of them they always tell me it was nothing or respond with their irritating "Hn" thing that they do. I've learned not to push for information out of either of them, Itachi especially. He's really good at distracting me with sex or just ignoring me all together when it comes to him and Saskue.

A knock at the door broke the awkward silence between the two.

Opening the door I was greeting by Kakashi and Shikimaru.

"Sakura, it's time." Kakashi nodded.

Saskue walked out of the kitchen and through the front door quietly. Itachi followed behind him, stopping to hand me Subaki. He extended out a finger, poking her in the forehead causing her to frown. She really looked like Saskue when she did that. She hated her father's poke for one reason only, she knew it meant he was about to leave for either a mission or he had to do something that required him to be gone for a good amount of time.

"I'll meet you in the Leaf by tomorrow's nightfall. The trial won't begin until the next morning, Subaki and I will depart from here as soon as Deidera and Sasori return." I said to him.

"Hn."

Translation, you're traveling by yourself with our daughter?

"Don't worry, Deidera is escorting us to the gates of Konoha."

Nodding he took one more look at Subaki before turning and disappearing into the trees.

"Tsunade, please pardon them both." I said aloud to myself as I walked back into the base.

* * *

**A short chapter I know but I didn't want to make you guys wait until the end of the week so I have you a sneak peek! What do you think? Any predictions for what will happen this go round? :** )


	2. Trial

**I tried to make this chapter nice and long. Hope you enjoy it! Not much else to say!**

* * *

I stared into the darkness as I listened to Subaki breathe softly. I should be sleeping myself, considering tomorrow was a crucial day for my family. Saskue without a doubt would be pardoned for his crimes, but Itachi was standing trial alongside him. The difference was, Itachi would be standing trial for the Uchiha massacre and I knew the outcome would not be good. I was scared for Subaki more than myself, she need Itachi in her life, she was so attached to her father. But Itachi needed Subaki more; Subaki brought life back into Itachi that I didn't think was possible. When Itachi was with Subaki I could see the little boy in the Uchiha family portrait. I remember the first day we brought her home after I regained consciousness from my coma, I awoke in the middle of the night to Subaki crying. As I walked down the hall to her room, her cries subsided and I heard a soft voice coming from the room. I quietly poked my head in her doorway and my heart melted at the sight of Itachi cradling her in his arms. His hair was pulled into its usual ponytail and his bangs draped down the side of his face as he leaned down murmuring words of comfort into her ear. I knew he sensed that I was in the doorway, but I decided to leave without disturbing him. I knew then that she had changed him.

Smiling at the memories I rolled over on my side and stroked Subaki's hair softly. Admiring her pink strip of hair that I loved so much, I leaned in planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"No matter what I'll do what it takes to protect you, and I will always be here for you." I whispered to her.

Itachi needed Subaki, and Subaki needed Itachi. No matter what it takes, I will make sure Itachi gets to return to the leaf.

* * *

"Are you sure they didn't follow you?" I asked as I finished packing Subaki's bag.

"Sakura-chan no one knows we are here, I made sure of it, yeah." Deidera reassured me.

Deidera had really gone out of his way these past two years to keep us under the radar from the Akatskui. After I came out of my coma, Madara pursued me, angry that Saskue had returned to the leaf. I failed in obtaining the scroll that had the information on the forbidden jutsu I needed to keep Naruto alive after Madara extracted the nine tails from him as well. Madara and I made a deal, I was to prevent Madara from obtaitning the sharigan and bring Saskue back with me, and in return he would halt his pursuit of Naruto until I obtained the forbidden jutsu scroll from Oroachimaru. Seeing as how Saskue returned to the leaf I knew the deal was off, and Madara was more than likely furious. Afraid he would use Subaki as leverage Itachi and I decided it was best to leave the Akatskui and return to the leaf where Subaki would be unquestionably safe. Of course when presenting the idea to Tsunade she was completely against Itachi stepping foot into the leaf. After much begging, pleading, and convincing I got through to her and she decided that the only way that would be fair and logical was for Itachi to stand trial for the Uchiha Massacre and his crimes against the leaf. To make matters worse she decided to put Saskue and Itachi on trial at the same day at the same time.

"Deidera…" I stopped packing and turned to face him.

"Thank you for everything, you've been so good to us." I laid a hand upon his cheek.

Blushing he grabbed my hand with his.

"I'd do anything for you and Suabki, you know that, yeah?" he asked.

"I do, and I owe you my life for it. You've risked your life to keep us hidden from Madara these past two years. I know you never really wanted to be in the Akatskui and you risked your opportunity at freedom for us so that you could remain on the inside as a spy and keep us updated on his plans." I looked at him apologetically.

"What is that look for?" he asked.

"Can you ever forgive me? For being so selfish and allowing you to do all of this for us?" I was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Sakura, I did it because I care about you and Subaki. Even though she may not know me well, I do love her." He smiled.

Not sure of what to say next I remained silent. If I could, I swear that one day I would make sure Deidera got the freedom he deserved.

"You have a trial to get to, we better move now, yeah?" He grabbed my bags.

"Hai." I nodded grabbing a sleeping Subaki cradling her in my arms.

* * *

It didn't take us long to arrive to the gates of Konoha. The old ANBU hideout we were living in was located just outside the border of the land of fire. Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi were waiting inside the gates.

"Find a way to let me know you returned to the Akatskui base safe?" I asked.

"Of course, yeah." He set my bags down at my feet.

Turning to Hinata, I handed her a still sleeping Subaki. I turned back around to Deidera standing with his arms stretched out towards me. I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat as I walked into his embrance.

"Thank you for everything, I'm going to miss you so much." I noticed the tears I fought back escaped my eyes and were running down my face. From day one in that cell with Kisame, Deidera was always there for me. I knew deep down he wished that I had ended up with him instead of Itachi but he never let that come in between our friendship.

"I'll see you around real soon, yea?" he hugged me tighter before releasing me.

"Hai" I wiped the tears from my face.

"Sakura the trial will start any moment now." Kakashi warned.

"Go on, and tell the bastard good luck." Deidera smirked as he took off into the trees.

_See you soon._

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Hinata's soft voice was filled with sincere concern.

"I will be okay. Thank you for watching Subaki, you and Naruto are the only one's she really knows besides Saskue."

"Oh! It's no problem at all! She's such a self- sufficient child, she makes it easy."

"When she waked let her know Itachi and I are here in the village and we will be back by the time she eats dinner." I laid a hand upon her shoulder as I walked by.

"Of course." Hinata smiled as she walked off.

I looked to Kakashi and Naruto and noticed Naruto hadn't said a word.

"Naruto? Are you ill? It's unusual for you to be so quiet."

"Huh? Oh uh….I….it's just….."

I could tell by the look on his face he was worried sick about Saskue.

"Hey, don't' worry Saskue is going to be fine." I nudged his arm.

"I worked so hard, training with Jiriyah, searching for him with you and sensai. He's finally got a chance to come home for good and I don't want some pissed off Elder council running that!" he yelled.

"Naruto, worrying yourself sick wont change the outcome of the trial. Calm yourself and let's head over there." Kakashi stuck his hanfs in his pockets and turned to walk away.

I slung an arm over Naruto's shoulder. "Come on, when this trial is over and Saskue is allowed back in the leaf, which he will be, ramen and sake on me, okay?" that got him to smile.

"You said it not me!" he laughed.

"Oh Naruto, you'll never change…." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Saskue Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha present yourselves before the council." The female elder ordered.

Saskue and Itachi both walked in through the double doors. Saskue knelt on one knee bowing before Tsunade and the elders while Itachi remained standing.

"Itachi Uchiha, have you forgotten your respect?" the male elder asked.

"I do not respect the council of a village that does not claim me as their own." His smooth voice remained calm.

"You disrespectful—"the female elder held her hand up, cutting the male elder off.

"Fair enough Itachi." She said.

I glanced over at Tsunade who was glaring intensely at Itachi. This trial was already starting off like a nightmare.

"Saskue, you left abandoned the leaf on your own free will eight years ago, sneaking away in the night like a snake. After months of searching for you, it was brought to our attention you allied with Orochimaru, one of the legendary sanin, who is also a traitor of the leaf. After sending out a retrieval team after you not only did your comrades almost die, but you fought and nearly killed your own teammate Naruto Uzamaki before fleeing with the Sound village ninja to Orochimaru's hideout where you spend six years of your life under his tutelage. Do you deny these accusations?"

Remaining in a kneeling position, Saskue lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"No, I do not." He responded.

Naruto jumped out of his seat knocking his chair over. "That's bullshit! He didn't try to kill me! I tried to stop him and he was trying to get past me!"

For fucks sake! Naruto was going to get us kicked out of the trial and it had barely gotten started.

"Sit down you idiot!" I punched the back of his knee causing him to stumble and fall forward on his hands and knees.

"Kakashi Hatake, control your former student or he will find himself demoted to all D ranked missions for the next year." The male elder warned.

I slapped the back of Naruto's head and gave him a _do it again and I'll castrate you_ look.

Remaining in his kneeling position, Saskue lifted his head so that his eyes met that of the elders.

"No, I do not deny any of the accusations." He replied.

"Then why should we let you return to the village?" she asked.

Slowly standing to his feel he looked the entire council head on.

"Because you are wrong about one thing, I never betrayed the village. At least it wasn't betrayal in my eyes. I saw that leaving was the only way I could gain enough power to defeat my older brother and obtain revenge for my clan. The village was holding me back; all of the unnecessary D rank missions, grueling training sessions I had to endure about skills I had long ago mastered, there was nothing left for me to learn here, so I left to seek out the power of the curse mark Orochimaru inflicted upon me."

The female elder let out a sigh.

"Hatred, greed, revenge, power, you abandoned your village in exchange for these unfulfilling aspects. Your entire life you have been driven by hate and revenge, how can someone like that ever manage to live peacefully?" she asked.

"You speak of me as if I am still that same child. I was lost and confused, my entire clan was murdered by my own brother. Tell me, what little child that you know of could come out of that normal?" his onyx eyes were now crimson.

"All shinobi experience death and loss." She said matter of fact.

"I was a child! I lost my entire clan to the hands of my own brother! No one in this village will ever understand the pain I endured as a child, the pain I still have today!" he was visibly shaking with anger.

"I don't care for your forgiveness, It won't cause me any lost sleep at night. I'm doing this for my comrades, my friends. I have responsibilities, people I must protect, the Uchiha clan is finally being restored and I plan on giving the new era the life they deserve in this village we once called home. I'm a lot less selfish than I was back then, I have given up on my dream of revenge. I have a new dream now." Saskue glanced at me.

He was referring to Subaki.

Tsunade stood out of her seat.

"Enough of this." Her voice trembled.

"To you you leaving the village was not betrayal but it was abandonment. Joining Orochimaru regardless the reason was adding salt to the wound. Many people believe that you are not trustworthy and still full of anger and hate from your past. I couldn't disagree more."

The entire room audibly gasped.

"Princess Tsunade, are you defying the council?"

"No, I'm telling you that you are flat out wrong. Saskue has endured more loss than any of us. His true intentions were revealed the moment he killed Kabuto and Absorbed Orochimaru in order to save Sakura's life. Saskue could have easily fled after the battle and taken Itachi on elsewhere. But he didn't he came back to the village willingly and as since then been forgiven by his comrades, and myself."

"Tsunade—"

"I thought this village was built on the foundation of friendship and love? The will of fire? Would you dare to go against the wishes of my grandfather, Hashirama Senju, the founder and first Hokage of this village?" Tsunade challenged.

There was an awkward silence.

"You will serve one thousand community service hours for the village and you will be suspended from going on any missions for the village until every single one of those hours are completed. You will also be demoted back down to a genin. If you wish to reach chunin level then you will go through the exams like all the other genin. However you will not be eligible for the chunin exams until your service hours are completed. Any mistakes, and I mean any at all and you are exiled for good. Understand?" the female elder looked infuriated.

"Hai." Saskue responded.

"Now, to deal with your brother." she gave Itachi a look of utter disgust.

Itachi looked upon her expressionless.

I wave of nausea rushed over me, I was ready for this all to be over with already.

"You single handely slaughtered an entire clan, fled the village and joined the Akatskui. As if that wasn't enough you participated in kidnapping and murdering the 3rd Kazekage Gaara of the Sand, kidnapped Sakura in pursuit of the nine tails that resides in Naruto Uzamaki and have infiltrated the village multiple times in an attempt to kidnap Naruto. On what planet would anyone ever pardon you?" she spat.

Itachi's body shook as a silent laugh escaped him.

"You are all so hypocritical it's sickening."

'Excuse me?!" the male elder shouted.

Itachi's eyes blared crimson.

"Need I remind you why the Uchiha massacre happened in the first place? I find it interesting Danzo is missing from this council, did he know I would be here? Perhaps you should fetch him."

Both of the elders faces went stark white.

What the hell was Itachi talking about?

"Choose your words wisely, Itachi." The male edler warned.

"I think it is you who should be careful of what you say to me. The only reason I stand before you today is for the safety of my daughter and Sakura. My aligeince no onger lies with the Akatskui."

"You left the Akatskui?" they asked in unison.

"Hai. Do not waste my time. Will you pardon me or not?" he was becoming irritated.

"You are hereby pardoned for you crimes against the leaf village. However you are exiled to the Uchiha compound you are not allowed to reside within the main village."

What the hell was going on? Saskue had a longer trial by far? What in the hell did I just witness? Am I dreaming?

"You're letting him off? He didn't even have a trial!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up!" I punched him in the back of his head.

"Are you out of your minds?!" Tsunade jumped out of her seat.

"Tsunade sit down." The female elder ordered.

"You just let a man who slaughter his entire clan off the hook without holding a trial!" she roared.

"Tsunade sit down! The Elders have the final say in this village that is how your grandfather structured the political system to be, now sit down unless you plan on defying his wishes as well!" she yelled back.

Reluctantly she sat down galring angrily at Itachi.

"The Uchiha compound is falling apart, no one had lived there for years." Itachi said.

"Actually Saskue spent most of his inheritance making sure the Uchiha manor your family once lived in was kept in excellent condition. You can live there, and while you're at it Saskue can live with you and rebuild the Uchiha compound to earn his community service hours. It's crumbing to the ground and truly is an eye sore for the village, its nothing but a reminder of the massacre. Rebuilding it would bring life back to it, it wouldn't make the villagers feel so eerie, it would be a service to the community."

"You aren't seriously suggesting I live with him?" Saskue frowned.

"Are you refusing to abide by your rules for pardon Saskue?" she asked.

I cleared my throat loud and obnoxiously to get his attention. I was going to kill him if his stupid pride ruined his pardon.

Saskue glanced my way glaring at me.

"No….im not. I will help Itachi rebuild the Uchiha compound." He mumbled.

"This trial is dismissed. I expect to have monthly check in's from you two." The elders and Tsunade stood exiting the room.

Kakashi, Naruto, and I remained exactly where we were, frozen in disbelief. Naruto's mouth was hangin wide open and Kakasi's one eye was wide with shock. I sat there blinking rapidly like an idot.

What the hell was going on? What was Itachi talking about when he mentioned Danzo?

"Are you three going to sit there all day looking like idiots?" Sasuke asked walking past us.

"Well Sakura, looks like you really do owe me that ramen!" Naruto magically snapped out of his frozen state.

I looked over at Itachi who looked back expressionless as he walked towards the door.

"Itachi where are you—" I was interrupted by loud mouth Naruto.

"HAHA RAMEN ON SAKURA! YEAH!" he shouted as he grabbed my arm dragging me out of the room.

* * *

**Hmmmmm Itachi seems to be holding on to the truth about that night pretty tightly? Why not just tell everyone!? : )))) REVIEWS! **


	3. The Truth Behind the Massacre

Things will start to kick off towards the end of this chapter. Enjoy some steamy romance in this one. ALSO itachi decides to confide in someone with his secret!

* * *

"ANOTHER ROUND IM NOT EVEN CLOSE TO FULL YET!"

"Naruto realizes I'm not actually paying for all of this right?" He was already on his sixth bowl of ramen and barbeque pork.

"Once a moron always a moron" Ino rolled her eyes while taking another sip of sake.

Everyone had come out to celebrate Saskue's pardon by the Elders. Surprisingly enough no one held a grudge against him. Even if they did Naruto threatened to beat them senseless if they gave him a hard time or even mentioned the past. Lee, Kiba, and Sai were already drunk off their asses and Ino wouldn't be far behind. I was relived the trial was over and that Saskue had been parndoed but I wasn't in the celebrating mood. I couldn't keep my mind off of Itachi. There was something between him and the Elder's that I didn't understand. Why had Itachi mentioned Danzo? Why had he run off so fast after the trial ended?

"Hey! No daydreaming allowed, this is supposed to be a party and you're currently being the party pooper." Ino slapped me on the back a little too hard.

"Uh..sorry …it's just…." I didn't want to talk man problems with Ino. Especially since that man was Itachi.

"Look forehead, I know I don't approve of your jackass boyfriend or whatever, but he's not here now so stop thinking about him and don't deny that you are cause I know you better than that. Whatever it is that's going on it doesn't matter right now. Look around you, team seven is reunited and for once it's like old times again. No drama, no war, no fights! Now drink up!" she slid a glass of sake at me across the bar counter.

"Ino… I don't really drink." I scrunched my face.

"You do today,forehead!" she laughed.

"NARUTO I CHALLENGE YOU! I CAN OUT EAT YOU ANYDAY!" a drunk Kiba yelled across the bar.

"WHAT?! YOU WISH! BRING IT ON YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVEER CHALLENGED ME! ANOTHER ROUND WITH TRIPLE BARBEQUE PORK THIS TIME!" Naruto was standing on top of the bar stool pointing a single finger at Kiba.

"I'm going to go tell the owner to cut them off before Naruto and Kiba spend their life savings. Drink up." Ino winked at me and walked away.

Taking the glass of sake I put it to my lips, tilted my head back and downed the entire thing. It honestly tasted worse than my food pills. How did people drink this stuff?

"Sakura-chan it would be an honor if you would allow me to buy you a shot of sake! Please accept my offer!" a drunk Lee stumbled next to me at the bar.

"Alright Lee, but only if you promise to cut yourself off now. You know how you get when you drink." I laughed.

"Certainly! Anything for you!" he saluted me, stumbling away.

The bar tender slid me another shot of sake I downed it easily. This time the taste wasn't so bad and nether was the warm sensation in my chest.

"I'll take another one of those please." I motioned to the bar tender.

"You better slow down, it won't take much of that sake to put a little thing like you on your ass." The bar tender winked.

"Just give me the damn sake." I rolled my eyes.

Downing another shot I noticed I started to feel light and abnormally happy.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day you would actually take a drink." Saskue slung his arm around my shoulder.

"It's a good look for you." His breath brushed past my ear.

I could smell the liquor on his breath, he was drunk.

"Let's take one together. I owe you, you know for dedicating your life to breaking through my thick, bullheaded skull."

Saskue admitting he's a hardheaded ass? Correction, he's not drunk he's annihilated.

"At least you know how much a pain in my ass you are. Acceptance is the first step." I teased.

"Not as big of a pain is that loser." He motioned towards Naruto who was stuffing his face viciously with ramen.

"I'll drink to that." I grabbed Saskue's glass of sake, downing the entire shot.

Saskue gave me as much of a pout as a Uchiha could manage without actually looking pathetic. Old Sakura would have swooned over how cute it made him look, but I just laughed and ordered him a replacement drink.

I grabbed the shot off the counter and turned to hand it to him but instead was sent flying off the bar stool and crashing face first into the ground.

I attempted to stand but there was something weighing down on my back. Lifting my face from the ground, my eyes met a wide eyed Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Shikimaru, Choji, Tenten, and Sai.

"What are you all staring at?"

Everyone burst into laughter at the same time. Ino fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

"That's a great look for you guys!" Kiba was bent over laughing.

Huh?

I heard a soft groan come from behind me. I titled my head upward.

Saskue had landed on my back and was straddling me with his both hands gripping my ass. Lee had landed next to me on his face with his butt sticking straight up in the air right in front of Saaskue's face.

"Get your ass out of my face you idiot!" Saskue's face was bright red.

"No sir! It is you who should be removing your face out of my ass!" Lee slurred.

This made everyone laugh even harder.

"Saskue I never knew you swung that way!" Naruto teased.

"Shut your mouth, dobe!"

"Saskue we do look pretty stupid, lighten up. Take a look at yourself." I giggled.

Giving me that infamous Uchiha glare he glanced down at Lee and I and a small smirk painted his lips.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He chuckled softly.

"Uh, Saskue?"

"What?"

"Could you get your hands off of my ass?" I asked.

"Oh..uh ..sorry!" he face blushed red as he jumped to his feet, stumbling.

We spent the remainder of the night drinking, talking about old D-rank missions, and the academy. It felt nice. Spending time with old comrades in the leaf village, my home. What felt even better was that had Saskue and Naruto by my side just like old times. I pictured this moment at least a thousand times over in my head from the very moment Saskue left the village.

"Hey Sa-sakura-ch-chan, when are you gonna let us meet that little Itachi clone of yours?!" Ino stumbled trying to keep her balance.

"I'm not sure, she's not really fond of new people. She's like Itachi in that way." I shrugged.

All of the side conversations going on stopped at the sound of his name.

"I hope she doesn't end up too much like that psycho, we may have another mass murderer on our hands." Ino made a gagging sound as if she was disgusted at the thought.

Before I could stop myself I lunged forward hitting Ino square in the nose with a chakra infused punch. It sent her flying clear over the bar counter, crashing into the shelf of glasses.

"You heartless bitch, that is my daughter you're speaking of. You haven't changed one bit since we were children, you're still shallow and narrow minded. Be grateful you're drunk because the next time you ever fix your lips to say something like that I wont hold back." I was trembling with anger.

"Woah Sakura chill out she didn't mean it, she's drunk." Kiba hopped over the counter to help her.

"Drunk or not, you insult my family then you insult me." I snapped back.

Ino stood leaning on Kiba for support, holding her nose as a trail of blood flowed down her hand and lips.

"It's bad enough you hopped off the Saskue train for his traitor older brother but then you went along a reproduced with the asshole. Did you even think about what kind of life that child is going to have to endure with the Uchiha name etched into her bloodline! You have forever—"

Hinata appeared suddenly behind Ino, putting a palm to the back of her neck shutting down her chakra network.

"Where did you come from?!" Kiba shrieked.

"Sakura, Itachi stopped by to pick up Subaki from my house about an hour ago. She fell ill with a fever while you were at the trial I thought you should know so you could go home and heal her." She looked at me intensely for a long while before I understood. Itachi must have went to the Uchiha compound and noticed Subaki nor I were home. Knowing she was still with Hinata he must have went to pick her up and interrogated Hinata on where I was and why I wasn't home.

"Hai, thank you Hinata. Saskue let's go."

Saskue was slumped over the bar, halfway asleep. Great, I was already intoxicated enough myself now I had to carry Saskue home. Grabbing one of his arms, I slung it over my shoulder, helping him stand.

"Where…are we…going?" he slurred.

"It's time to go home. We aren't welcome here anymore" I glared at an unconscious Ino.

"Sakura wait!" Naruto yelled after me.

"Naruto don't. I'll see you tomorrow." I turned and walked Saskue and I out of the bar.

* * *

What seemed like a lifetime later we finally arrived to the Uchiha compound. Saskue was mumbling jibberish the entire way back which was fine by me because it was keeping him conscious and walking.

"Saskue, which house is the Uchiha manor?" I had no idea how to make my way around the compound.

"The one with fresh paint….to cover the blood…" he mumbled.

Ignoring his somber description I looked around easily spotting the right building. It was the only house standing that wasn't crumbling down around itself.

Walking up the stairs I noticed Itachi left a candle lit on the porch to let me know he was inside. Sliding the door open I was amazed at the size of the manor. It was massive, and just as beautiful as I had always pictured it. Everything was freshly painted, brand new wooden floors with a touch of the Uchiha crest placed carefully and tastefully along the walls. Saskue had always been meticulous and this house reflected it.

Going off of a mere guess, I chose to walk down the hallway leading to the leftside of the manor. I stopped at the first door on my right hand side and reached for the knob.

"No….next room….this one …too much blood….memories…" Saskue whispered.

My heart physically began to heart when he spoke those words. This had to be hard for him, coming back to live in this house with Itachi.

"Right, sorry ill take you to the next one."

Opening the door to the next room I walked Saskue to the bed laying him down. His grip on my hand was too tight and his weight pulled me down with him causing us to crash onto the bed.

"Saskue, you have to let go of my hand so I can get up." I sighed.

Maintaining his grip and pulling me closer he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Okaasan?" his eyes filled with tears.

Did he just call me his mother? Was he hallucinating?

"Saskue, it's me Sakura."

The look of disappointment in his eyes when he came back to his senses pulled at my heart strings.

"Saskue…." I didn't realize I was crying until the tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"Why? Why did Itachi change? What happened to him?" Deep down I knew it was wrong to take advantage of his fragile state but I knew I wouldn't get another opportunity to have a moment with Saskue like this.

His eyes became heavy and started to flutter close.

"Saskue please! Why did he change?!" I was shaking him trying to make him stay conscious. It was no use he was already dead asleep.

"Sakura, it is late." Itachi's voice caused me to jump.

"Itachi!" I shrieked.

"Lower your voice, Subaki is sleeping." He remained expressionless.

"How is she feeling?" I stood from the bed not realizing just how intoxicated I actually was. I tripped over myself and went flying forward. Itachi caught me by the wrist before I hit the ground.

"You've been drinking." He said.

"You say that as if you're surprised. I know you badgered Hinata for information." That came out a little more harsh than I expected.

Without responding Itachi turned to leave the room.

"Where did you disappear to earlier?" I asked.

Ignoring me he continued to walk away. I took my shoe off and whipped it, hitting him square in the back of his head.

"Answer me! Where were you!?" I yelled.

In an instant he was in front of me covering my mouth with one hand and gripping my arm with the other.

"I said lower your voice." He warned.

I bit down on his hand causing him to flinch and jerk his hand back. Had I lost my mind? I had no control over my emotions at the moment. Ino's words were racing through my mind.

_Did you even think about the kind of life that child will have with the Uchiha name etched into her bloodline?_

"Go to bed _now_" He looked at his hand, wiped the trickle of blood off on his pants and glared back at me viciously.

" Why are you so secretive all the time? You never let me in, every time I bring up Saskue or your family you ignore me!"

"It never bothered you before, so why bring it up now?" he asked.

"Because you are so damn secretive all the time! You think I don't notice? What was all of that back in the trial earlier, they let you off without even holding a proper interrogation! And what did you mean when you mentioned Danzo? What is going on Itachi?!"

Itachi glanced over at a sleeping Saskue.

"Itachi…." I touched his face with my palm.

Grabbing my wrist he removed my hand from his face.

"It's late, come to bed." Was all he said.

"Stop ignoring me! Do you even care about the life we have cursed our daughter with?! How can I understand your past and defend you if you wont let me in and tell me the truth! What happened to you?!" I was crying again.

"I never asked you to defend me. I'm content with people's opinions of me, it is you who seems to doubt yourself and your feelings. You knew from the beginning who I was and my past. If you cannot handle it then leave." He spoke to me with no emotion as if I was a stranger.

"How….dare you…..how DARE you speak to me that way. I loved you despite your past and everything you have done and you dare speak to me as if I'm some disposable trash! I have never once doubted my love for you the moment I accepted it. If you can't handle being open with me then it's you who can leave!" I jerked my arm away from his grip and stormed out of the room, walking onto the back porch.

Maybe Ino was right, what was I thinking? Itachi could never be capable of letting me in, he was just too withdrawn and cold. Subaki made him a different person but around me he was the same. I loved him with my entire being and yet I would never hear him admit the same aloud to me. Is this how it would always be? Me forever yearning for affection that Itachi wasn't capable of showing. During sex he had no problem expressing his emotions but any other time he was a closed book. Is that all I was to him, a nice round of sex?

I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face as the thoughts continued to race through my head. Looking into the night sky, the warm summer breeze caressed my face as I observed the stars. Why is it every time I find myself crying in life, it's because of an Uchiha? Was I forever cursed to love this way?

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them and I wrapped my arms around my shins. I stayed that way crying for a long while, contemplating life.

"Sakura." His voice was different.

"Go away." I lowered my head so he couldn't see my tears.

Sitting down next to me on the back steps he took my face in his hand, forcing me to look at him.

"I was wrong and I am sorry." He wiped my tears away with his fingers.

"I don't understand." I sniffed trying to stop the tears.

"Can you please stop crying?" his voice was soft now.

"Why should I? You don't care." I sniffled.

"I want to show you something."

"Show me what?" I asked.

His eyes flashed crimson.

"The truth." The black commas in his sharigan began to swirl.

"_We cannot allow such a thing! If they are going to start a revolution and upsurp our power we have no choice but to judge the Uchiha as traitors of the leaf!"_

It was the female elder from the council! Were these Itachi's memories?

"_Don't rush to such a decision!" _

Lord Third?

"_We must take measures to avoid mayhem and that includes innocent children." _Danzo spoke. What was he doing on the council?

"_Danzo, do not say such things in front of Itachi! Besides taking on the Uchiha will be no easy task. There has got to be some sort of strategy we can use." Lord third spoke._

"_We don't have time for that we must strike now." Danzo replied._

"_No I want to settle this with words first. I will come up with a strategy. Itachi buy me some time, however little it may be._

"_Hai" _

Suddenly I was warped into a different room with just Danzo and Itachi.

"_Lord third will protect the leaf when push comes to shove, that's the type of man he is. If the coup happens the Uchiha will lock themselves into a fate of annihilation, including your innocent little brother. However there is a way to spare your little brother. If things comes to pass he will likely find out the truth and if he witnesses the leaf slaughter his clan he will have a vengeful heart towards the village and then he will have to die as well."_

"_Is that a threat?" Itachi asked._

"_No I want you to make a choice. Either align with the uchiha and launch the coup and die with your clan or side with the leaf and spare your little brother and help us eliminate all other Uchiha. The only person who can be trusted with this mission is you, a double agent for the Uchiha and Leaf. There is no other Itachi. This will be the most painful mission for you. What is your decision?"_

"_I will help you exact revenge upon the Uchiha clan but you are not to harm the village itself nor Saskue Uchiha._

The scene changed again. I recognized the main room in the manor.

"_I see so you've aligned with them?"_

"_Father…mother…"_

"_I know Itachi." His mother replied._

"_Itachi, promise me this. Take care of Saskue." his father spoke._

"_I will."_

"_Do not fear, this is the path you have chosen. Compared to you our pain will be over in an instant. Even if our philosophes differ I am proud of you. You are truly a kind child."_

I watched Itachi cry as he held his sword before his parents lifting it to strike.

I was suddenly pulled out of the genjutsu.

My green eyes stared back into his, wide with shock.

"Itachi….all this time…." I couldn't believe what I had just seen. How could the village do that to someone so loyal, so kind? A dozen emotions came rushing over me at once and I couldn't handle it. All this time Itachi was treated as a murderous traitor when truthfully he was the savior who sacrificed everything.

"How could they do that to you!? Put such a large burden on a child! Everything you did was for the village, you sacrificed your life and your clan for the love of the village! And Saskue! Itachi! Itachi why?! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO SOMEONE?!" I couldnt breathe, my chest was heavy and my breaths were short and shallow.

"Sakura calm down." He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Danzo that monster! You were forced to sacrifice everything!"

"What I did was a choice, my choice." His voice was calm.

"Itachi, your love for Saskue, for the village was strong enough to sacrifice yourself and your own parents. You are the true hero of the leaf village! And the elders….it all makes sense now. They are all liars and traitors! You must reveal this to Tsunade! We must go to her tom—"

"No." he cut me off.

"What! Why? People need to know the truth!"

"I don't need people to know the truth. I made my decision a long time ago. I was prepared to bear the hatred of the entire village and the hatred of my own brother. I am content with the way things are now. I know the truth and that is all that matters." His face was serious.

"Will you at least tell Saskue?" I asked.

"Perhaps, only time will tell."

"Itachi….can you ever forgive me? I was so wrong." I grabbed his hand in mine.

"Sakura, you defended me before you even knew the truth I just revealed to you. There is nothing to forgive you for."

He was right. All this time I loved him before I knew the truth about that night and now that I do know, it made my love for him run deeper. His selflessness, and loyalty to a village that clearly was not loyal to him was unheard of. Itachi was cold and aloof on the outside but inside he was truly the epitome of true love and sacrifice.

"Subaki will grow up to know the truth and I will let her know that there was never a greater shinobi to walk the earth than that of her own father. I couldn't have asked for a greater man to father our daughter." I used my other hand to grip the collar of Itachi's shirt. Gazing into his eyes, I knew that he may not ever say the words aloud but I knew that he at least had some type of love for me, why else would he share his deepest secrets with me? It may not be the typical love I was looking for but then again Itachi wasn't your typical person. But it was okay, it worked for me.

Leaning in he captured my lips with his. This time I was the one who was anxious to unclothe. Ripping away desperately, I relived Itachi of his shirt. Grabbing a fistful of his hair I lunged forward knocking him on his back as out tongues danced around exploring each other's mouths. He let out a grunt as his back hit the wooden planks on the porch floor. I knew we were exposed outdoors but no one lived in the Uchiha compound and Saskue was in a deep drunken slumber.

I straddled Itachi, tugging at his pants signaling for him to remove them. In an instant I found myself flipped on my back, Itachi hated being on bottom because he was a control freak, but I didn't mind. We hadn't had sex in a long while due to obvious reasons and it showed. He wasted no time tearing my clothes right off of me ( I would yell at him later for running yet another pair of slacks) and shoving himself inside of me.

The relief I felt at the sensation of him moving around inside of me was indescribable. So many built up emotions released all at once which each thrust of his pelvis. I kissed him back hard as we continued our love making; biting down on his lip I drew blood raising a reaction out of him. Lifting me off of the deck floor, Itachi picked me up holding me by the waist. I swung my legs around his hips and put my arms around his neck all while continuing to kiss. He carried me this way into the house not caring that we were completely naked and that Saskue could wake any minute. Walking into the bedroom he propped me up against the dresser as he reinserted himself into me this time thrusting deeper and faster.

I gripped onto his shoulders for support, leaning my head back as I called out his name in ecstasy.

"Ita….chi…..oh my God….Itachi!"

As if the sound of me calling his name gave him pleaure, he let out a low moan himself. Attacking his lips once more I dug my fingers into his back and he let out a deep growl into my mouth.

_My God he was so damn sexy._

"Sakura…" he moaned.

Did he just say my name?!

I thought I was going to explode!

"Itachi! Itachi!" I couldn't contain myself as I reached my peak. Almost simultaneously Itachi reached his limit and I felt his warmth release into me.

We stood there frozen in our positions for a few moments longer before Itachi pulled out and lifted me down from the dresser. He planted a kiss upon my forehead before walking into the adjoining bathroom and turning on the shower.

Embarrassed that I couldn't contain the volume of my screams, I grabbed a robe out of the dresser and threw it on before walking to Subaki's room to check on her.

Carefully cracking open the door I poked my head in. Subaki was fast asleep, a messy mop of dark black hair draped over her face, as half her body hung off the bed. Quietly walking to her bedside I positioned the wild sleeper back onto her mattress.

Admiring how peaceful and beautiful she looked in her sleep, I leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She felt a little warm, I'd heal her in the morning, for now she could sleep it off.

"Sweet dreams, misume. I love you more than you could ever understand."

I turned to leave her room and retrieve my tattered clothing from the back porch so there would be no questions from Saskue in the morning.

As I walked outside and gathered the clothing I heard the soft flapping of wings above me. Looking into the night sky, and small white bird descended towards me, dropping a small scroll. Catching it in my hand I unrolled it; my stomach sunk.

"_He knows. I'm sorry."_

_ -D._

* * *

_THINGS ARE ABOUTTOGET CRAZY! :D REVIEWS! What do you think so far?_


	4. Prodigy: Subaki Uchiha!

**Sorry this update was a little slow. Life got hectic this past week but I am back now and will be doing my regular updates. How are you guys liking it so far? We did a bit of a time skip here I had to so I could get things flowing like I wanted. Not too big and I do explain the skip. Its my last time skip I promise : ) After this chapter things are really gonna start taking off and getting back into the action. Reviews please! And those followers who have been here since the beginning of Crimson Met Jade I just want to let you know I appreciate you and thanks so much for the support and reviews! You guys are the ! ; )**

* * *

**A little over one year later…**

_Stay calm, stay calm, don't panic. Only run if you know you can escape. Running without being certain you can escape wastes energy and chakra and weakens your defenses for the fight._

Subaki recalled the words her father lectured to her so many time before.

_Mask your chakra but not all of it. All livings creatures have chakra energy, masking it all would be abnormal and a dead giveaway. You must mask just the right amount to blend in with your surroundings. In the forest they shouldn't be able to tell your chakra apart from a mere rabbit._

If she would have listened to her parents in the first place she wouldn't be in this predicament, and right now she was regretting every second of her ill made decision to go off and train alone outside of the safety of Konoha.

Focusing completely on masking her chakra, the snap of a twig behind her broke her concentration causing her eyes to snap open.

"You're more trouble than we bargained for, leaf brat." The hunter nin smiled deviously as he grabbed a kunai from his satchel.

"Let's teach this little trouble maker a lesson. I'll show you what happens when you mess with a real shinobi, you wannabe!" the other hunter nin chuckled darkly closing the space between them.

Subaki didn't plan on attacking the men, they were triple her age and triple her size, but when she overheard the cries for help from the female civilian, curiosity overcame her. Approaching the screams Subaki witnessed the two men trying to rob a civilian woman walking home throughout the woods. Impulse taking over, she pulled out two shiruken and whipped one at each of their shoulders. The element of surprise and the impact of the shuriken caught them off guard long enough for the woman to escape. Unfortunately for Subaki, she captured the attention of the two men who were now closing in on her.

"When you're through you make sure to tell your Hokage she better keep a closer eye on her kunoichi's. A pretty little girl like you out here all alone may attract some unwanted _attention." _He emphasized on the last word.

A feeling of extreme discomfort and fear flooded Subaki, running her palms over the side of her pants to wipe the accumulated sweat off, she felt her satchel and remembered the secret weapon she spent so much time putting together for her special training session with Itachi.

Smirking triumphantly Subaki reached down into her satchel.

"What the hell are you smil—"

In one swift motion Subaki revealed two kunai with explosive tags attached to them. Extending her right arm back, she brought it forward with all the strength she had, aiming and successfully hitting the ground right before their feet. Extending her opposite arm and bringing it forward she aimed at the tree behind the two hunter nin, hitting the trunk square in the middle. The two hunter nins jumped off to the side at the sight of the explosive tags, making sure they weren't in the line of fire when they went off.

After a few moments passed with no explosion.

"Sorry kid you missed both times and your explosive tags are fake, I have to admit you had me for a second there." He smirked, completely unaware of what was seconds away from happening.

Subaki's eyes went from his, to the trees behind him. Following her trail of sight he glanced at the kunai in the tree behind him, back to Subaki, and back down to the kunai at his feet. Eyes widening in realization he thrust his body backwards to move out of the way just as the explosion went off.

Subaki had purposely missed a direct hit. The kunai in the tree and at his feet were fake. Anticipating an explosion from the kunai in front and behind them, the hunter nins jumped out of the way right into the real traps she had set earlier when she was masking her chakra. They had literally jumped right into her trap.

Not anticipating just how powerful the explosion would be Subaki was sent flying backwards. Expecting to slam into a tree trunk at some point, Subaki panicked when she felt someone catch her midair around her waist.

Panicking, she squirmed in the arms of her captor, desperately trying to access her satchel for another kunai.

"Subaki, calm down." His voice was smooth and comforting.

"Papa!?" to much of her relief she was in the arms of her father and not one of the hunter nins.

Gracefully landing on his feet, Itachi set Subaki down keeping a grip on shoulder.

"Stay beside me." He ordered.

As the thick cloud of smoke cleared the hunter nins came descending from the tree tops.

"Smart move for a little girl." One hunter nin said.

"But not smart enough." Said the other.

Making their way through the smoke both ninja froze at the sight of Itachi.

"No fucking way! Kirito you didn't tell me we were fucking with the Uchiha's kid!" the hunter nin began to physically tremble.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?! Look we weren't really going to hurt her, she attacked us first and we—"

Itachi had heard more than enough, without hesitation onyx bled crimson and with the blink of an eye Itachi held each of their necks in his hands.

"Who are you." There was a deadly undertone in his voice.

"S-s-s-sand-ninja—"one of them choked out.

"What are you doing outside of Konoha." Itachi gripped down harder on their necks.

"C-c-chunin….e-exams…" his face began to turn blue.

Chunin exams? They looked a bit old to still be attempting the chunin exams.

"I will kill you without hesitation." Itachi warned.

"I'm…telling…truth…" Itachi knew if he held his grip any longer he would end up killing them both.

"Papa, don't! It was my fault, I started it!" Subaki yelled out from behind him.

Staring intensely at the both of them, Itachi hesitated a moment longer before releasing them, letting their limp bodies fall to the earth.

"Your Kazekage will be informed of your actions as will the Godamine Hokake. You will turn yourselves into her immediately and withdraw from the chunin exams, otherwise I will kill you. If you run off without doing so I will hunt you down and find you. Don't _ever _come near my daughter again." His voice sent shivers down Subaki's spine.

The two ninja scrambled to their feet and immediately took off running into the direction of Konoha.

Turning his attention to Subaki, Itachi frowned giving her the _look_.

Unable to withstand her father's icy glare, Subaki shifted her gaze to a patch of grass on the ground.

"Look at me." He demanded.

Reluctantly she brought her eyes back up to meet her fathers.

"What were you doing out here."

"I got lost on my way to-"

"Subaki." His voice was sharp.

"I was training…." She bit her lip nervously.

"What did your mother and I tell you earlier this afternoon?" he raised a brow.

"That I couldn't train unsupervised…and that I had to stay within the gates of the village." Her shoulders slumped forward.

"You could have been killed." A slight tremor appeared in his voice.

"But Papa I wanted to train like a real Kunoichi! Like mama and Hinata-chan! You never let me leave the village and do real missions!" she protested.

"Subaki, you are four years old." He sighed.

"I just want to be like you." Tears started to well in her eyes.

"Do not cry. What did I tell you about crying."

Not wanting to disappoint her father any further she held back the tears.

"Come." He reached out a hand grabbing her by the arm and hoisting her on his shoulders.

* * *

"Subaki!" Sakura embraced her tightly, temporarily cutting off her air supply.

"Mama…I can't…breathe…" Subaki gasped.

Releasing her grip she knelt before her daughter, holding her face in her hands.

"Are you hurt?" A familiar green glow illuminated her mother's palms as she immediately began examining non-existent wounds.

"Mom…" Subaki groaned. Her mother was always ready, green palms and all, to heal even the most minor of injuries.

"So you're okay then?" she asked.

"Yes, mama."

"Good….BECAUSE YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING DEFYING YOUR FATHER AND I LIKE THAT?!" her voice boomed throughout the village.

Saskue, who was making his way towards the Hokage's tower to help search for his runaway niece, overheard the commotion.

"Sounds like Itachi found her." He laughed to himself.

Lowering her head and remaining silent, Subaki obediently endured the intense lecture her mother was delivering.

"Sakura." Itachi interjected.

"WHAT!?" still in the midst of her rampage she directed her anger towards him.

"That is enough, you are making a scene."

"Excuse me?" she knew she heard him correctly but was daring him to say it again.

"This is a private matter than needs to be handled at home." He stared at her long and hard, warning her not to challenge him.

Tsunade who had been silently observing the matter stood from her desk.

"Oh for heaven's sake Sakura, you're going to disturb the entire village if you don't calm down." She set her hands on each side of her hips.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura maintained herself.

"Fine, let's go home then." She said as she exhaled.

"But papa said he would train with me after he was done working with oji-chan!" Subaki looked to her father for help.

Sakura gave her an _are you serious _stare before looking at Itachi as if to warn him not to bail her out.

"You will listen to your mother." was Itachi's response.

"Papa…" poking her lip out she stared up at him wondering if her facade was working.

"Go, now." Her father could be so mean sometimes!

Letting out a huff of frustration she reluctantly walked over to Sakura.

"Apologize to Lady Tsunade for interrupting her hard work with your foolishness." Sakura demanded.

"I'm sorry…." She mumbled.

"It's alright Subaki-chan, there's nothing wrong with a little passion for training. However if you leave the village gates unsupervised again you may not be as lucky. Your father won't always be there to save you. You know why we made those rules for you, right?"

"Hai." She grimaced at the memory.

"Good. I have work to do so all of you get out of my office." She waved everyone off with a hand.

Grabbing her mother's hand, she exited the Hokage's office.

Noticing Itachi remained standing inside of her office, Tsunade stared at him raising a questioning brow.

"Subaki's attackers were seen leaving the leaf village, they claimed they were sand genin." Itachi was always ready to get straight to the point.

"Well we are hosting the chunin exams and ninja from other villages have been making there way here for the past few days. What is your point, Itachi?"

"They were around the age of eighteen, although they were dressed to look younger. Their ability to mask their chakra was impressive, however my time spent in the Akatskui has given me a keen nose. I was able to sniff them out immediately." Itachi was waiting to see if Tsuande had caught on to what he was saying.

"You're saying they're imposters?" she asked.

"They are spies for Madara."

"Itachi it's been a year since Sakura received that note from Deidera, if Madara planned on abducting Subaki don't you think he would have acted upon that by now? Besides if they were spies then why didn't they take the opportunity to abduct her." he now had her full attention.

"They weren't here to kidnap her, they were here to gage her skills and abilities. Subaki is a prodigy and Madara knows that by now I would have started training her to wield weapons. He is curious as to how much longer it will be before her body is physically able to withstand a possession."

Tsunade leaned back into her chair, and focused her honey orbs on the papers on her desk. Itachi remained silent allowing her time to contemplate.

"You're almost finished with your one thousand community service hours, as well as rebuilding the Uchiha compound with Saskue, hai?" she asked.

"Hn"

"I will allow you and Saskue to take some time off of the project in order to dedicate more time to Subaki's training. That will allow Sakura to make that certain trip she's been postponing since Subaki will be spending most of her time with you."

"Thank you." Itachi nodded as he turned to walk away.

"Itachi." Tsunade called after him.

Turning his head back to look at her he raised a questioning brow.

"Subaki may be a prodigy but please remember she is only four years old. Try to avoid getting her caught in the crossfire as much as possible. I would hate for her to live the life Saskue lived for so many years. A child fixed on becoming stronger and powerful because of an imposing threat. Let her enjoy her childhood." She stared at him intensely.

Turning his head away he stood with his back to the Godamine Hokage.

"Do not tell me how to raise my daughter, Lady Godamine."

And with that he left the room.

* * *

**Sakura**

It took everything I had not to burst into tears when Itachi came walking into Tsunade's office with Subaki hoisted on his shoulders. I've never experience a greater fear than the fear of losing a child. However, I had to maintain myself and discipline her. Itachi and I had begun training her in the art of the shionbi ever since I received the letter from Deidera on the back porch of the Uchiha manor that night.

I knew Madara waned Subaki for one thing only; leverage. I hadn't fulfilled my end of the deal I made with him four years ago. Itachi had taken Saskue back to the village instead of fighting to the death and I failed in finding the scroll to perform the jutsu to keep Naruto alive during the extraction of the Nine Tails. If I couldn't find a way to keep Naruto alive for certain there was no way I would allow Madara to capture him. Now that he was aware of Subaki's existence I knew that if he got his hands on her everything would come crashing down, I would have no choice but to protect her over Naruto. The thought of choosing between the two of them nauseated me.

"Mama?" her soft call tore me away from my thought.

"Hm?" I peered down at her.

"Are you still mad?" she asked timidly.

Arriving at the gates of the Uchiha compound I knelt down on both knees to meet her at eye level.

"Misume, I was never angry, I was afraid that something terrible happened to you. You could have been seriously hurt." I stared directly into her onyx orbs.

"Why do people want to hurt me?" her question caught me off guard.

"Who told you that?!" I asked.

"Papa said I have to train hard to learn how to fight and defend myself. That's what I did today mama, I defended myself." She had a glimmer of pride in her eyes.

I silently cursed Itachi for putting such harsh thoughts into her head. He could be so cut and dry sometimes, even with Subaki. Yes, we were training her to defend herself against an inevitable upcoming chain of disasters but she didn't need to know all the details.

Letting out a deep sigh I grabbed her hands in mine.

"Misume, in the shinobi world there will always be good and evil and peace and hatred. Everyone has their own definition of what they believe goodness and peace are. Sometimes there are special abilities and powers that people seek out to use to become stronger but they use that strength to hurt people instead of help people. You have a special ability that some people wish that they had." I was starting to wonder if my explanation was comprehensible for a four year old.

"So people want to hurt me because I have special powers?"

Sometimes I forget she's not a typical four year old, but a prodigy.

"Yes, and in order to get those powers sometimes people will hurt your friends and those you love in order to try and make you give them away." I explained.

Her eyes grew wide.

"Will they hurt you and papa?! Naruto-chan and Hinata-chan?! Oji-chan?!"

_Dammit, way to go Sakura._

"They will try but they won't be able to. You don't ever have to worry about anyone but you. Papa and I will protect ourselves and you no matter what. So will Oji-chan and Nartuto-chan and Hinata-chan." I reassured her.

Frowning in deep concentration she raised a questioning eye brow.

"When will I get eyes like papa and oji-chan?"

I knew that question was coming sooner or later.

"Well….I…um…you see…." I was really explaining this one well.

"Niisan and I will tell you about that later. Right now your taijutsu training is all that matters." Saskue couldn't have had better timing.

"Oji-san, you promised!" she poked her lip out and gave him a serious glare.

Saskue knelt down and poked her in the forehead gently with two fingers.

"I promised that when you were ready I would tell you all about it. Maybe next time squirt." He smiled at her.

"But I am ready!" she protested.

"No you're not."

"Am too!"

"Are not."

"Am too!"

"No you're not."

Oh great, here they go. Letting out a soft sigh I continued to walk into the Uchiha compound ignoring Saskue and Subaki's bickering behind me.

Arriving at the porch of the uchiha manner which was now our home I walked in the front door clutching my forehead in my hand.

Itachi was sitting in the living room chair with his legs crossed at the ankles, in a simple mesh shirt and navy slacks. His hair was tied in its usual low ponytail as he quietly read a book. How did he beat me back here? I could have sworn he stayed behind to talk to Tsunade.

Observing my obvious distress he raised a questioning brow. His question was answered when Saskue walked in carrying Subaki piggyback style.

"Are too!"

"No you're not."

"Papa I'm ready to learn about the sharigan right?!" she looked at him hopeful for the answer she wanted to hear.

"Don't concern yourself with such powers. Focus on your taijutsu and fundamentals." he shot Saskue a questioning glare.

"This sucks!" she yelled jumping down from Saskues back.

"Subaki! Watch your mouth when you speak to your father!" I made a mental note to beat Naruto the next time I saw him for teaching her such phrases.

Itachi frowned slightly, giving her a warning look.

Subaki stormed off dramatically into her room showing that she inherited every ounce of my temper.

I started to go after her but was stopped by Itachi.

"Leave her. She needs to learn to control her temper, it is a weakness." He looked at me in a way that let me know he was blaming me for passing that trait down to her.

Before I could respond to Itachi's direct attack on my personality Saskue interjected.

"Most of the houses in the compounds are rebuilt and habitual. I'm going to stay in one of the houses closer to the remainder of the construction that's left." He turned to walk out.

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" I called after him.

Turning around and glancing at Itachi, their eyes met.

"No I'm supposed to meet Naruto for ramen at Ichiraku's anyway. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Breaking his gaze away from Itachi's he walked out the front door.

"Saskue, wait!" I ran after him.

"Sakura." Itachi warned.

Ignoring him I caught Saskue on the front porch.

"What is it, Sakura?" he was visibly annoyed.

"When are you two going to stop being like this? It's been almost two years since both of your pardons, I thought that you would be past this by now." I knew the reason they were still eerie of each other but I couldn't mention any of the truth Itachi revealed to me to Saskue.

"You expect me to get over the fact that he slaughtered our entire clan because he saved my life and left the Akataskui? I know he's changed for you and Subaki but our relationship is still the same." He huffed.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"That is irrelevant."

"Answer the question Saskue, do you-"

"YES SAKURA OKAY?" his sudden change in tone made me flinch.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit that? If you love him then work things out because I can tell you for certain he loves you unconditionally."

"You are so simple." He suck his hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me?" I frowned.

"You grew up sheltered with a mother and a father, wasted half your life chasing after me instead of training to become stronger and you think that because you've seen a different side of Itachi that his relationship with everyone can change. You don't know the first thing about suffering and loneliness so don't try and tell me how and when I should forgive the person who confined almost my entire life to those two aspects. If you're looking to solve this to make yourself feel better than piss off." He waved me off with a hand.

I was convinced that he either had a death wish or had temporarily lost his mind.

"You bastard." I growled.

He began to walk down the stairs.

"Don't you walk away from me!" I reached out grabbing the collar of his shirt yanking him backwards.

"Itachi loves you and has risked more than you know!" I felt the tears begin to well in my eyes.

Slapping my hand away he stared at me as if I was speaking a foreign language.

"What are you talking about?"

"Back in Orochimaru's hideout when he saved your life. Do you recall the words he said to you?"

_All this time I never wanted to kill you, I've never wanted to fight you. There's so many things I lied about that night, so many things you do not understand because I never wanted to burden you with them so instead I pushed you away. It did not realize until now, until Sakura pushed through to break down my walls, until I learned I had a child on the way. I have been a foolish older brother Sasuke, and for that I hope you can forgive me one day."_

Saskue visibly flinched at the memory.

"Yea, I remember. So what?" he huffed.

"Didn't you ever wonder what he meant by that?" I knew I was overstepping my boundaries and walking a dangerous line. Itachi would be furious if I told him the truth.

"What are you getting at Sakura?" he was sincerely curious now.

"Talk to Itachi." I decided not to cross the line.

"No."

His stubbornness and childish behavior was really starting to make my blood boil. Classic Sakura took over and my temper flared out of control.

"Dammit Saskue, they are dead! Your parents and your clan are dead and they are never coming back! Focus on what you havev right now which is Itachi!" In the blink of an eye I found myself thrown up against the side of the house.

Saskue had a tight grip on my throat as his crimson eyes stared furiously into mine.

"Shut up for once, Sakura! You have no right to speak of them!" I had never seen Saskue this angry at me before. No, he wasn't angry at me he was angry at the truth I was speaking and taking it out on me.

"Saskue, calm down. I'm not trying to hurt you I'm trying to help." I remained calm, in hopes of calming him as well.

"I don't want your help. Nor do I need it so just shit your mouth." He gripped my neck tighter causing me to choke as I gasped for air.

"Saskue….I ..cant…breathe…" his eyes looked different. Was he seriously trying to hurt me?

He didn't let up on his grip as he continued to stare at me as if I was some foreign enemy. I noticed his curse mark began to activate.

"Saskue, I don't want….to …hurt you…please…" I was seconds away from using my chakra to snap his fingers away from my throat.

Suddenly Itachi appeared, punching Saskue directly in his gut ,causing his grip to break on my throat.

I bent over and gasped as I took in the much needed oxygen. Steadying myself I looked up to see Itachi and Saskue having a stare off.

"You need to leave." Itachi warned.

"Saskue wait" I knew he didn't mean to hurt me, he had lost control when his anger activated his curse mark.

"Sakura, enough." The sternness in his voice made it clear there was no room for debate.

"He didn't mean it. It was the curse mark." I defended him, rubbing the sore spot on my neck.

Turning around and facing me Itachi grabbed my face in his hand, observing my wound.

"Are you alright?" he traced the red marks on my throat with his fingertips.

"Nothing a little chakra won't heal." I reassured.

With his hand still gripping my chin he pulled down and bent in to kiss the top of my head before walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To tell my brother the truth."

* * *

**Things are going start getting real intense in the next few chapters! The action is going to kick up real fast and some old familiar faces will be making an appearance as well. PLease review! I so happy some followers from Crimson Met Jade are already following this as well! I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as Crimson met Jade! Review to let me know!**


	5. Surprise! Madara's Special Gift?

**Not much to say about this chapter. Review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Itachi**

"Saskue."

Ignoring my call, as anticipated he continued to walk.

"Saskue."

I called after him once more, still he ignored me.

"Niisan, stop." He abruptly halted to a stop at the sound of the name I addressed him by when we were children.

Without turning to face me he finally responded.

"What do you want, Itachi?" his voice was rough.

"Your emotions controlled you as they always have." I slowly approached his side.

"I didn't mean to hurt Sakura, I'll apologize later." he remained still.

"Sakura is fine. I was speaking of your curse mark."

A shiver visibly traveled through his body.

"Get to the point Itachi, I know you aren't here for small talk. What is it you want?"

"You still hold ill feelings towards me." It was a statement not a question.

He let out a soft sigh, evidence he was becoming extremely irritated.

"Itachi, your point?" he asked again.

In a blink of an eye I was standing before him face to face. I saw him jump slightly at my sudden presence before scowling at me.

Locked in eye to eye I watched as he stared at me intensely, trying to decode my intentions.

"Do you recall the words I spoke to you at Orochimaru's hide out?"

His eyes shifted away from mine momentarily as he recalled the memory. After making eye contact with me once more, he responded.

"Hai."

I knew he wouldn't trust me if I asked to show him the truth through my eyes. In one swift moment I activated my sharigan and caught him in my genjutsu before he could protest.

A few moments passed by before I broke the genjutsu, releasing him from my memories.

When Saskue came to, he stared back at me wide eyed before taking a few steps back.

"No…." his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I have showed you my memories, the truth."

"You lie…..you lie! How do I know this isn't one of your tricks?" he shook his head in denial.

"Saskue, you know as well as I you are capable of sensing when a genjutsu is an illusion. A sharigan cannot fool another sharigan. My memories are the truth."

I watched his expression change from shock, to denial, and now to realization. The impact of the truth hit him with an incredible force.

Falling to his knees I watched as tears escaped his eyes.

"Otousan and Okaasan they knew? They died proud of you?" he struggled to control his voice.

"Hai, Saskue.

"Itachi, how could the village do that to you? Dazno, I'll kill him! You sacrificed everything, and for what? Exile! Hatred! What kind of Hokage would allow such an act?! They ruined my life! Your life! I'LL KILL THEM A-"

Before he could finish his rampage I cut him off.

"The Uchiha clan was corrupt. What I did was for the sake of the village as a whole. Father and the clan were planning a coup. Tension from the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, Madara, and the Uchiha clan were still very much alive and like poison, hatred spread between the Uchiha and Danzo, spilling over into the village. I couldn't let the clan slaughter an entire village of innocent people because of their feeling towards the elders and Hokage. If they would have staged the coup they would have risen to power and changed the every dynamic of the village, corrupting its purpose. A war would have ignited, such a thing could not be allowed. I was a double agent and in the end I chose to serve the village and save you. If I wouldn't have accepted the mission proposed by Danzo you would have been caught in the middle and killed. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, it wasn't an option."

Gazing up at me through his tears, I resisted the urge to cringe. The truth was destroying him, I anticipated it would bring him peace and clarification. Once again my intentions of protecting him did the exact opposite.

There had only been two times I witnessed Saskue cry in life. One was the night of the massacre and the other was here before me now. I felt as if I was experiencing a Déjà vu, watching his fall to his knees unable to control the tears just as he did that night ten years ago. I huffed at the irony of the situation.

Suddenly I felt a change in the air. Saskue's fist were balled up and his breathing became more intense, his shoulders rising and falling with each ragged breath.

"I wasted my entire life hating you….I abandoned my friends and village to become stronger so I could kill you, I risked giving my body over to Orochimaru, I almost killed my best friend! YOU LIED TO ME! I WASTED MY LIFE ON A LIE! DAMN YOU!" I watched his eyes flash crimson as he lunged towards me.

Anticipating his next move, I chose not to dodge. His fist came in contact with my chin, upper cutting me I was sent flying backwards landing on my back. Before I could pick myself off the ground Saskue was on top of me delivering punch after punch to my face. Still, I refused to deflect his attacks.

"Fight back!" he demanded.

"No." I wiped the blood dripping down my chin. I was certain I had a broken nose.

Jumping to his feet he grabbed two kunai launching them my direction. One hit me directly in my shoulder as the other pierced my thigh. Wincing slightly at the pain, I lifted myself off the ground. Standing before him, he waited me to react. A few moments passed before he realized I wasn't going to make a move.

"Don't you dare make yourself feel better by allowing me to kick your ass! Fight me Itachi!" he demanded.

I remained silent.

"Fine, if you won't fight willingly then I'll give you no choice! Chidori!"

His lighting jutsu illuminated and he charged right for me. With a loud battle cry he lunged forward and drove his jutsu straight through my stomach.

My heart stopped momentarily at the sensation of the lightening jutsu. I had never encountered anyone who wielded lightening nature other than Kakashi Hatake and Saskue was the first to land an attack on me with it. The pain was intense, easily one of the most painful jutsu's I've encountered in my life.

Coughing up blood I feel to my knees.

Saskue was frozen.

"W-why didn't you dodge it?! You could have easily dodged an attack like that!" he was panicking.

"I deserve this. If I were to die by any hand it should be yours." I coughed up blood once again.

Removing his hand he knelt down beside me.

"You were supposed to dodge it! I didn't want to kill you!"

"S-Saskue, you have every right to be angry with me. If I would have been honest with you from the start maybe things would be different. I was selfish, making decisions on my own to make sure you would live so I wouldn't have to bear losing you. In the end I ended up losing you anyway, I never imagined you would take my words to heart so intensely and dedicate your life to revenge. I hope one day you can forgive your foolish older brother." Extending two fingers out I poked his forehead and smiled.

I heard a soft gasp escape his lips at the familiar touch to his forehead.

"Niisan…." He whispered.

A sudden jolt of pain caused me to gasp, I went into a coughing fit. Choking on my own blood in the process I began to lose consciousness from the blood loss. The wound in my stomach was more severe than I originally anticipated.

"Itachi! Open your eyes!" I hadn't realized I closed them until he spoke my name.

"You need to get to Sakura, you've lost too much blood." He was beginning to panic.

"No. Subaki is with her." I didn't want to unnecessarily cause her distress.

"We don't have time to make it all the way back to the hospital in the main village, you're losing too much blood."

"No Saskue." Another coughing fit had me doubled over in pain, gasping for air.

"I'm taking you to Sakura, I don't care what you say!" grabbing my arm he slung it over his shoulder propping me up as he rose to his feet.

Going from lying on the ground to standing upright so suddenly caused me to lose my sight temporarily. The blood loss would claim me unconscious any moment now.

Slowly drifting out of consciousness I could hear Saskue's panicked calls.

"Itachi! Itach! Wake up! Niisan, don't die! We are almost back to the house! Niisan! Hold on! I'm sorry!"

Unable, more of unwilling, to fight the heavy urge to sleep, I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sakura**

"Subaki, whenever you're finished pouting dinner is waiting for you." I set a bowl of shrimp tempura on the table attempting to entice her out of her room with her favorite meal.

"I'm not hungry!" her little head peeked around the door frame, peering into the kitchen.

"Is that so? I guess I'll just have to eat all of this by myself." I began eating off of my plate, when I was halfway done I reached for hers and began scraping it off her plate onto mine.

"You're not going to eat ALL of that are you!?" she squeaked.

Tilting my head to the side I frowned.

"Well why not? You don't seem to want any of it." I laughed on the inside.

"Mama!"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

Frowning she walked into the kitchen, and knelt at her place at the table.

Smiling I slid my plate across the table at her.

"You know your father means well." I watched as she began to devour her food.

"Papa is so mean, I hate him!" she pouted.

"Subaki!" I was stunned at her bold statement.

"Well, I don't hate papa, he just makes me so mad!" frowning he shoveled more food into her mouth.

Our conversation was interrupted by someone bursting through the front doors.

Summoning chakra I immediately jumped to my feel and ran to the living room ready for a fight.

A distressed looking Saskue stumbled in with a bloody unconscious Itachi.

"What happened!" my heart skipped a beat at the sight of the two.

"We got into a fight, I pierced him with my chidori. He purposely didn't doge it I didn't mean to actually hit him with it."

I was ready to kill Saskue myself but the distress in his voice proved this truly was an accident.

"Sakura will he be okay? Can you save him?" he asked.

"Lay him on the floor here." I summoned chakra to my palms as I did a quick scan of the damage. Saskue's chidori had pierced his liver and his small intestine, the skin at the entry of the wound was charred by the lighting blade. Itachi would live, but only if he received a blood transfusion. This wound had caused him to lose a significant amount of blood and he needed emergency surgery to reconstruct parts of the liver than had been charred away.

"He's lost a dangerous amount of blood but he will be fine if we get him to the hospital for surgery. I will stop the bleeding as much as I can now so he doesn't lose any more blood." Immediately I summoned more chakra and began the process.

"Papa!"

Shit. I forgot Subaki was in the kitchen and had heard the entire thing.

Before I could stop her she was at his side staring in shock.

"Mama? What's wrong with papa?!" her hands were trembling.

"He's going to be fine, I wont let anything else happen to him. You need to go back into the kitchen okay?"

"Papa! Wake up!" She grabbed each side of Itachi's face with both of her little hands.

Subaki was a prodigy and understood most things, however death was not one of the things Itachi and I had bothered to go into depth with her about. Perhaps because we had experienced so much of it we wanted her to avoid the subject as long as possible. She knew that shinobi killed and that some may want to kill her but she had no knowledge of experiencing loss herself.

"Saskue, please."

Reading between the lines he laid a hand on Subaki's shoulder.

"Come on squirt, give your mom some space to heal your dad."

Shaking her head vigorously she refused to leave his side.

"No!" she protested.

"Subaki, remember what he taught you in training? You must never allow your emotions to impair your judgment. In other words, I know you are worried about your dad but you need to let your mom heal him so he can get better." He extended a hand out to her.

Reluctantly she let go of Itachi's face and grabbed Saskue's hand.

"Okay, I've stopped most of the bleeding, he should be out of immediate danger but we need to get him to the hospital now. Take Subaki with you, I can carry him there myself." Using my super strength I hoisted Itachi on my back and head out the door.

* * *

**Sakura**

After three hours of surgery Tsunade and I had successfully repaired the damage to Itachi's vital organs. Tsunade purposely put him in a medical induced coma knowing he would be too stubborn to remain in the hospital and heal properly.

Two days had gone by and I was in the outskirts of Konoha gathering herbs for a special antibiotic he was going to need so he didn't risk infection.

Picking the last of the herbs I needed I turned around to grab the basket I brought to set them in only to realize it was gone.

"That's odd…." I said aloud to myself.

I could have sword it was sitting exactly in the spot I was staring at.

Looking around momentarily, I caught a glimpse of brown from the corner of my eye. The basket was sitting a good 10 feet to the left of me, nowhere near the spot I set it in.

I immediately became suspicious, my senses were screaming at me telling me something was wrong. I couldn't sense a chakra nature.

Walking over to the basket, I scanned my surroundings before kneeling down to grab it. Opening the lid, I shrieked and stumbled backwards falling on my butt.

Calming myself before I approached the basket once more, I questioned if what I saw was real.

Reluctantly I peered down into the basket once more validating my eye sight was just fine.

In the basket there was a hand with a note attached. Observing the hand, I recognized the ring and the unique mouth embedded into it. It was Deidera's hand that wielded his clay forming jutsu.

Grabbing the note and unfolding it a lock of pink hair fell out.

_Our deal no longer exists._

A wave a nausea hit me as I held the pink lock of hair in my hand. This hair wasn't mine, it was Subaki's. Was Deidera dead? How had he gotten close enough to Subaki to retrieve a lock of her pink hair? How did he get this close to the village without ANBU sensing him and how on earth had he been watching me this entire time and I didn't notice? He could have killed me at any point in time, even worse he could have taken Subaki. But he didn't, why? There was a reason.

Contemplating for a moment I realized why. He wanted me to come to him. I had been running from him for four years and now it was catching up to me. Deidera had put his life on the line to keep us safe as long as he could but now he was probably dead because of it. Grabbing the basket I immediately headed back to the village.

* * *

**Sakura**

"He's finally decided to act, has he…" Tsunade said aloud.

"I can't run any longer, it isn't safe for Subaki. She will never be safe until he's dead."

Reading between the lines Tsuande glanced at me.

"What are you suggesting Sakura?" she asked.

"I must go to him."

"Absolutely not." Her voice was stern.

"M' Lady he wont stop until I do, knowing Madara his next act will be actually killing someone."

"Sakura, you barely survived the last time. I wont lose you to Madara again, especially now that you have Subaki."

"Then at least let me trail him to see if Deidera is alive. If he is I have to save him I owe him my life."

"I wont allow it." She was standing her ground.

"Lady Tsunade you trained me to be strong and brave, not allowing me to protect my family and the village from Madara's wrath is the same as running away from my problems. I need to do this. Please sensai."

Closing her eyes, I could tell she was silently cursing me for remembering her lesson on strength and bravey and using her own words against her.

"Fine, but you must take Kakashi and Naruto with you." She waved me off.

"Hai, that's fine with me. Uh… M'Lady?"

"What!?"

She was really annoyed now.

"I would like to leave tonight, and please have Saskue tell him where I've gone when he wakes. He's going to be furious."

"Yes, yes of course. Now get out of my office before I change my mind."

Leaving the office I went down to Itachi's hospital room where Saskue and Subaki were. Subaki was asleep next to Itachi on the hospital bed with her head laying on his stomach, her black hair pooled out around her.

"How Is she?" I asked Saskue who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"She wanted to sleep with him, she wont leave his side." he smiled slightly.

I expected such, she had been by his side constantly the past two days like the daddy's girl she is.

"Saskue, something happened this afternoon."

Abrubtly standing out of his chair he braced himself.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Madara left a note with a lock of Subaki's hair in it, along with Deidera's hand." I explained.

"His hand?" he questioned.

"I'm afraid Madara may have killed him." I fought back the tears that threatened to form in my eyes.

"What did the note say?" he asked.

"Our deal no longer exists." I repeated the words to him.

"He's coming for Subaki." He said.

"Perhaps, I'm not certain. He still wants Naruto he may come after them both, he may try to abduct Subaki as leverage. It's been four years, I cant say for sure if his intentions are the same. That is why I must leave tonight." I waited for the outburst he was certain to have.

"Leave? Tonight? Sakura you can't possibly be thinking about going after him by yourself." He growled.

"No, Kakashi and Naruto will be going with me."

That probably just made the situation even worse.

"What? That dobe is too reckless to protect you, Madara is dangerous and unpredictable. Someone with a shairgan should be going, no one else is a match for him. I will go with you."

"No, Tsuande wont allow it and that's why I have Kakashi going. Besides I need someone to look after Subaki, with Naruto coming with you are the only one I know who is capable of keeping her safe. Itachi is in no state to do anything."

"Kakashi's sharigan isn't the original bloodline." He snorted.

"It will have to do Saskue, I need you to protect Subaki." I gave him a look of desperation.

"Fine, but if I don't hear from you in a week I'm coming after you." He grumbled.

"That is fine we shouldn't be any longer than a week."

"Hn" _translation im still pissed but I know I cant do anything about it._

" When Itachi wakes tell him everything, and try to stop him from coming after me. Hopefully I'll return before he regains consciousness. Tell Subaki to train hard while I'm gone and to mind her uncle well."

"Hn." Saskue plopped back down into his chair.

Walking over to him I bent down, leaning in to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you."

His cheeks turned red as he nodded in response.

Walking over to Itachi's bedside I brushed Subaki's hair out of her face.

"I'll miss you while I'm gone, misume." I murmured, as I planned a few kissed on her cheek.

My gaze turned to an unconscious Itachi.

He looked so young and innocent in his basic hospital gown with his hair untied flowing down past his shoulders. I always admired the rare occasions when he looked like a normal citizen instead of being dressed head to toe in ninja tools and armor.

I had chosen a crazy path in life and never in a million years did I think I'd be sitting in the same room with Itachi and Saskue in a civil normal manner. Subaki was a much welcomed and pleasant surprise in the midst of all this chaos and now it was time to protect what I cherished most; family. I had endured hell to get to this very moment in time and I wouldn't let all of that be in vain.

It may not be in the next week but it would be very soon.

Madara Uchiha will die by my hand.

* * *

**Anyone think Sakura may be a bit bold with that last statement? What do you all think? : )**


	6. Thank you

**I sooooooooooooooo so so so so apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Im a full time college student with a part time job and an internship and life just happened. I know im a son of a muffin. BUT IM BACK! I tried to make this chapter long and eventful to make up for my tom foolery of being absent. Thanks for all the new followers you guys are awesome sauce! Hope you enjoy! kbye!**

**P.S Im to lazy to edit this now so if I have major mistakes slap me and tell me im a terrible person in the reviews.**

* * *

**SAKURA**

"Sakura slow down, we don't even know which direction is the right way."

Ignoring his call I continued jumping from branch to branch at full speed. The only thing on my mind was Deidera. All of this was my fault, if only I hadn't been so selfish and continued to run and hide all this time Deidera's life wouldn't be in danger.

_That's if he's even alive._

My stomach clenched at my inner thoughts.

What kind of friend was I? Everything Deidera did for me after I was captured. He was the first to save me from Kisame, the first to hold a normal conversation with me, the first to allow me venture out of the imprisonment in my designated room, the first to make me laugh despite the hell I was going through. Deidera changed my view of the enemy, he showed me that our enemies aren't always so different from ourselves. The man who continues to love me despite the fact that my heart belongs to Itachi and despite the fact that I once broke his.

"Deidera….I swear I'll save you." I whispered aloud to myself.

"Sakura! Come on would you just slow down for a minute! This is a wild goose chase!" Naruto yelled from behind me.

"Would you just shut the hell up already!" I snapped.

The wind brushed the tears from my cheeks sending them off behind me.

"Is it raining or someth—" Naruto must have realized mid-sentence it wasn't raindrops hitting him in the face, but rather my tears.

"Sakura."

I ignored him.

"Sakura!"

I didn't have time to explain my tears.

I was suddenly forced to halt to a stop as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Sakura…..just hold up for one second, okay?" he pleaded.

"I don't have time for this! I have to get to Diedera!" I shouted in frustration.

"Do you even know where you're going? We don't have the slightest clue where Madara is." His eyes scanned mine waiting for an answer.

"I'm going to the old base in the wind country."

"Sakura that was over three years ago, you don't seriously think Madara has stayed in the same spot for three years?"

"I ….well…..he will find me if he wants to….I mean…..he has to know im coming for him…I….I just….dont know where else to start." My shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

"Just slow down and lets revaluate this thing. We may have to go back and ask Kakashi to summon his hounds"

" We don't have time for that its been half a day already!" I protested.

"Well if you wouldn't have run out of the village like a madwoman we would have had time to plan this mission better! We don't have much of a choice at this point, we're traveling blind!" he threw his hands up in frustration.

"Deidera could be dead by then!" I snapped.

I didn't expect to completely lose it but the uncertainty of Deidera's life and the imposing threat on Subaki's safety was starting to get to me. I slumped down next to a tree holding my hands in my face and cried out all of my fears.

"Hey…come on Sakura don't cry. Please don't cry." Naruto knelt down in front of me grasping my shoulders and pulling me into his chest.

"W-what k-kind of friend am I? Running while Deidera covered our asses." I cried into Naruto's neck.

"And Subaki? Madara was right there outside the village he could have taken her or killed her! The only reason she's alive is because he decided not to! What kind of mother can't protect her own daughter?"

The thought of losing Subaki caused my heart to clench, making me nauseous.

"If running is what kept Subaki safe then that's nothing to be ashamed of. You did what was necessary to keep her safe. And this Deidera guy if your friend, he did what any of us would to for each other, he protected you because he cares about you. Don't feel guilty for letting a comrade, a friend save your life because I'm sure he knows you would do the same."

I felt Naruto grab each side of my face gently urging me to look up at him.

"Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. Former enemy or not, this Deidera sounds like a real cool guy who cares about his friends. So let's calm down, put our heads together and figure this out so we can save him, okay?"

A smile painted his face, causing his blue orbs to brighten.

I couldn't help but to smile back at my best friend. Naruto always had a way of bringing hope to even the most hopeless situations and I loved him for that.

"I love you, idiot." I smirked.

He leaned in kissing the top of my head before extending a hand out to help me stand.

"Stand in line." He smirked.

I delivered a nasty death glare.

"There's the Sakura I love and adore." He laughed. "Now, if Madara was inviting you to come to him like you said, wouldn't he leave you some type of clue to find him?"

"That would make sense but I don't think Subaki's hair and deidera's hand hold any clues."

"There has to be something, you're better at this stuff than I am." He was already rubbing his head in confusion, a sign I wouldn't get any intelligent leads out of him.

Closing my eyes I concentrated hard hoping to remember something, anything.

Nothing.

"Ugh! This is impossible!" I pulled off my satchel that hung across my body flinging it into a tree trunk out of frustration. Immediately all my belongings spilled out across the forest floor.

Sighing at the fact that I once again lost my temper ( as usual) I walked over to pick up the mess.

Kneeling down next to me to help Naruto picked up an item wrapped in cloth.

"What is this? It feels weird?" he asked.

"I wouldn't open that if I were—"

Too late…of course he opened it.

"Ahhh! What the hell Sakura!" he screamed as he unraveled the cloth revealing Deidera's amputated hand dropping it on the ground.

"I told you not to open it." I shrugged.

"Why are you carrying that around!? That's creepy as hell!

"I'm a medic I figured once we find him I'd try to re attach it for him."

_If we find him._

Ignoring my inner self I picked the hand off the group to wrap it back up.

Wait. Did I just catch a glimpse of something inside one of the clay molding mouths? Using my finger to pry open the mouth I pulled out a small bracelet.

"Oh my God…." I gasped.

"What the hell is a bracelet doing inside an amputated hands mouth? Man that sounded weird…" Naruto frowned.

"Its not a regular bracelet, this is a chakra binding bracelet."

"Meaning?" He really should have paid more attention in classes at the academy.

"A chakra binding bracelet is basically a tracking device. An individual can be tracked down by binding their chakra into the bracelet. Whenever the person whose chakra is bonded to the bracelet is near the bracelet will glow blue with their chakra." I stared down at the object in disbelief.

Madara was playing a game of cat and mouse with me.

"How far away can it detect madara?" Naruto asked.

"That im not sure. I have a hunch Madara probably traveled somewhere going east to avoid the sand village. Lady Tsunade informed Gaara and the sand village of his presence in the surrounding areas so they are on high alert, that I am sure Madara is aware of. I say we travel east and see if the bracelet reacts."

"Still a wild goose chase but a hunch is better than nothing. Let's go." Naruto grabbed my hand as we took off into the trees.

* * *

**ITACHI**

"_I love you."_

_She whispered as I pushed myself inside._

"_Itachi…." her moan caused me to swell within her._

_The sound of my name escaping her lips aroused me even further. I sped up pumping faster and longer._

_Her hips naturally lifted to meet my strokes, desperate for more._

_Only Sakura could evoke this much emotion from me._

"_Sakura….Sakura…."_

"Papa?"

My eyes snapped open. I was greeted by dark onyx orbs staring curiously into mine.

"Papa you talk funny in your sleep." She raised an eyebrow. "But im happy you're awake! I missed you!" her tiny arms wrapped around my neck squeezing tight.

"Having sweet dreams, Itachi?"

My attention shifted to a smug Saskue sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

I glared, warning him not to go any further with his joke in front of Subaki.

"Where is Sakura?" I asked unraveling Subaki's arms from around my neck and pulling her into a sitting position on my lap as I propped myself against the headboard.

"Mama went on a mission with Oji-san Naruto."

I looked to Saskue for elaboration.

"Squirt, go help Ino-san with the gardening out in the front of the hospital."

"But Oji-san! Papa just woke up!" she whined.

"What did your mother say about minding what I said while she was away?" he reprimanded.

Looking to me to save her, she poked her bottom lip out slightly and crossed her arms just like her mother did when she disapproved of something.

"Go on." I motioned towards the door.

Deepening her frown she refused to budge.

"Subaki…" she was incredibly stubborn.

"Papa…" she mocked.

Giving her a dangerous, reprimanding stare caused her to lose her frown and slightly flinch at the warning behind my glare.

Reluctantly she shifted off my lap and hopped off the bed. Unable to send her off looking so defeated I called after her.

"I will…..read you…..a bedtime story like you mother does when oji-san brings you back, alright?" I regretted the words the second they left my mouth.

I did _not_ do bedtime stories. That was Sakura's job.

Her eyes lit up.

"Really Papa?!"

"Hai, now go on."

"Hai!" she left running out of the hospital room.

I waited until Subaki was out of ear shot to speak, she had a habit of listening in from far distances.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Saskue looked at me as if he were reluctant to speak.

"Saskue"

"Madara was watching Sakura while she was in the forest gathering herbs and slipped a package into her basket with Deidera's amputated hand in it and—"

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish.

"and a lock of Subaki's hair." He immediately stood anticipating my reaction.

Almost instinctively my sharigan activated.

"You let me send my child outside with one of Sakura's friend when Madara has been spotted outside the village?" the malice in my voice caused Saskue to stand defensively

"He isn't here anymore he fled after Tsunade alerted Gaara and the sand village he was in fire country."

"Where is Sakura? Why isn't she with Subaki?"

"She….left with Naruto…to go after Deidera to see if he's still alive."

"What….do you mean…she _left." _I could feel myself losing control.

"she knew Madara was challenging her but she was determined to take the chance to see if Deidera was dead or alive."

"She walked right into a trap, willingly." Infuriated I ripped the IV from my arms and stood to leave.

"Itachi wait." He stepped in front of me blocking my exit.

"I promised her I wouldn't let you go after her."

I fixed my lips to tell him to move or I will move him myself but he beat me to it.

"But I never said we wouldn't come after her as a team." He smirked.

"You must stay, there is no one I trust to watch Subaki."

"Kakashi Sensai and Lady Tsunade will watch over her and protect her with their lives. I can guarantee you that."

"Saskue she is my daughter, and a target of the Akatskui"

"And she's my niece, I would never leave her somewhere unless I was certain of her protection and safety. I would never let anything happen to the little squirt." He scowled looking offended that I would insinuate the latter.

Ignoring how much I depsised the horrible nickname he gave my daughter, I decided perhaps he had a point.

"Alright then, we will depart tonight."

Saskue looked at questioningly.

"Not right now?" he asked.

"I promised Subaki I'd read her a bedtime story." I cringed at the thought.

Saskue looked as if he was holding back laughter.

"Save it." I snorted as I walked out of the room.

* * *

**SAKURA**

"Naruto, look! It's glowing blue." I halted to a stop.

"The only problem is we still don't know how close or how far away that thing detects his chakra."

I let out a long breath.

"Yeah you're right, we better keep moving."

"Sakura, wait." He grabbed my arm.

"What is it?"

"I have an idea. Now that the bracelet is letting us know Madara is in range I can go into Sage mode to track exactly where he is. That way we won't be left searching blind."

"Naruto you're a genius!" he blushed as I grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, could you say that again?" he smirked.

"Quit messing around and go into sage mode, idiot!"

"Geeze okay okay, man you and your mood swings…"

I shot him a warning glare.

"Okay, okay!" he sat down Indian style to focus on entering sage mode.

_I wonder if Itachi is awake yet? What is my precious misume doing? Saskue better not be feeding her junk food. _

_I miss them so much already….._

"Alright! I got it."

Naruto broke me away from my thoughts.

"That was faster than usual."

"Well normally I enter sage mode in battle it can be slightly distracting so it takes me longer than when its peaceful and quiet like it is out here."

"Well, can you sense him?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah, its faint…like he's low on chakra or something, but he's definitely close by."

"How do you know it's him?"

"The chakra I feel matches the chakra im sensing from that bracelet. There's no mistake it's him."

"Hai let's not waste any more time then, lead the way."

Following Naruto's lead we traveled on the ground this time, running at full speed.

After thirty minutes Naruto yelled back that we were getting close. My stomach started to twist and turn at the anticipation. I knew I was walking straight into a trap but I couldn't let that deter me away from saving Deidera. I was taking the same risk Deidera had taken not only for me but for my daughter and Itachi.t.

Naruto Suddenly halted to a stop.

"What's wrong?" I panted, tired from running so fast.

"He's in there." He pointed to a rock formation.

I was so distracted by my determination to find Deidera I wasn't paying any attention to where we were traveling this entire time.

"No….impossible…." I gasped.

"What?" Naruto turned to look at me, utterly confused.

"This…this is the abandoned ANBU base Itachi and I stayed at after I gave birth to Subaki and we left the Akatskui. I thought only Tsunade and ANBU members knew about this location. How could Madara possibly know about this?" A sense of fear overcame me as I realized Madara always seemed to know more than he let on.

"Uh…is that a bad thing?"

Naruto really was a clueless idiot someties.

"Never mind, lets go." I slipped through the secret entrance of the rock formation spotting the old cabin as I came out of the other side.

As I approached the porch I spotted a trail of blood leading to the front door.

Approaching the front door with caution, I motioned for Naruto to keep watch outside. Opening the door I stepped inside the one cozy cabin I once called home was now rotting from the inside and invested with moss and dust.

Walking down the hall and turning the corner into the living room my heart felt as if it stopped beating.

"Deidera….Deidera!" I rushed to his lifeless body sprawled out on the floor.

Summoning chakra to my hands I immediately assessed the damage. Almost every single bone in his body was shattered and there were incisions on one wrist and his hand was amputated from the other. His attacker purposely made it so he was unable to move and would bleed out to death, slowly.

"Deidera! Deidera hang on!" Immediately I snapped into medic mode.

"Sakura are you okay? I heard you screaming." Naruto rushed into the room.

"Uh…that's Madara? That's not what he looks like in the textbooks."

"No you idiot its Deidera!" I snapped.

Deidera's heart was still beating but he wasn't responding, not even to pain.

Hmmm….he must be in a genjutsu.

"Release!" Immediately after releasing the genjutstu Deidera groaned in agony.

"Sakura something isn't right. If that chakra bracelet and my sage mode led us here, that means that was never Madara's chakra in the bracelet. It was Deideras. Why would Madara do that?"

"I dont know, I cant think about that right now!"

Pumping my chakra into Deidera relentlessly, I knew almost immediately I wouldn't be able to save him. The damage was too extensive and I didn't have enough chakra to endure. Even if I had double the amount of chakra, his wounds were too severe and he had lost too much blood. He would never make it back to the village with the amount of blood he's lost.

Almost as if he could read my mind Deidera managed to speak.

"Sakura….don't bother…I…..dying….."

I felt the hotness of my tears escape my eyes and stream down my cheeks.

"I know….I know Deidera I'm so sorry."

"Don't….cry…" he managed to force a small smile on his cracked and bloodied lips.

"Deidera everything you did for me, for us I'll never be able to repay you. From the very first day I met you in that dungeon when you saved me from Kisame, I knew you were different. I'll never forget everything you did for me, and I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend." Unable to compose myself, my cries caused my body to tremor.

A quiet laugh shook him causing him to wince at the pain.

"You were….always too…kind…." He cut off, speaking was probably exhausting for him.

"You…are…the best friend. I ever…." I cut him off.

"You don't have to speak I understand. I love you Deidera."

A content smile graced his face as if he was content with those three words being the last he ever heard. As he closed his eyes, I felt the life force leave his body.

The sudden absence of his chakra hit every nerve in my body. I broke down.

"Sakura….huh? Who's there!" Naruto yelled.

I didn't have to turn around to know it was Saskue and Itachi who walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Saskue sounded alarmed and confused.

"That blonde guy over there just died." Naruto explained.

"HIS NAME IS DEIDERA!" I snapped.

"Im sorry! Sorry, we found Deidera like this." He rephrased.

My heart was broken, this entire time Madara was purposely leading me to watch Deidera die. Probably as a form of punishment or some sick game he was playing. It had been over a year since I'd seen Deidera last and this was our reunion. I would never get to repay him and show him how much I truly appreciated him and loved him as a friend.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling as a slumped forward onto the floor crying over his body.

"Sakura." Itachi's cool voice was filled with concern that only I would be able to identify.

"Is this what my life is meant to be? Other people always dying to protect me! Saskue! Naruto! Even when we were younger you always put your life on the line just to save me! Why are the people I love always ending up hurt or dead because of me!? IM SICK OF IT! I WONT LET ANYONE ELSE DIE BECAUSE OF ME! I…..i'm so weak….." I sobbed.

I heard footsteps and felt Itachi approach my side.

"Try to calm yourself." He said calmly.

"I-I –c-c-cant take it anymore! Make the pain go away, please! Just make it go away, Itachi."

Lifting my body off the floor into his arms bridal style pulling me close to his chest, Itachi laid a hand upon my head encouraging me to rest it upon his chest.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I laid my head against his chest and continued to cry into his shirt.

"Naruto and Saskue, take care of the body. I'm taking her home." Itachi ordered.

"N-no! Bring him back to the village!" I demanded.

"Very well. Saskue?"

"We got it handled, go ahead." Saskue nodded.

Itachi carried me outside onto the front porch, I felt bad I was soaking the front of his shirt with my tears but I couldn't stop them from falling.

"Itachi….I…."

"You are strong and this will pass." Although I didn't feel that way hearing the words come from his mouth gave me some sense of comfort. But not enough to stop the pain in my heart.

"It hurts….so bad I just want it all to go away." I cried.

"Close your eyes."

Obeying I shut them tight.

I felt his palm on the back of my neck and then…..

Darkness…..

* * *

** Thoughts? Concerns? Questions?**

**SOUND OFF IN THE REVIEWS! : )**


	7. Game Over

**I apologize for going MIA. I am a senior in college and i work full time so life happened. I just had all 4 of my wisdom teeth removed so ive had down time to update. I see some of you reviewed and have anticipated this update. Hope it was worth the wait! I will be posting another chapter in less than 24 hours, Im working on it now. Please please review they make me happy!**

* * *

"Mama?"

…

"Mama?"

…

"MOM!"

_Whack!_

Surprised by the force behind Subaki's chakra, I was pulled away from my thoughts.

"Subaki! You shouldn't aim a chakra enforced fist at your own mother." I rubbed my throbbing butt still impressed by the force behind her punch.

"You're supposed to be training me mama! You didn't even see how good I was at that last jutsu!" her face blushed red with irritation.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm just a bit…distracted…." I trailed off trying to avoid the subject, I had spent the past couple of weeks crying and Itachi was being more than understanding but I didn't want to mourn over another man/one time lover/ best friend for too long. I didn't want Itachi thinking there was more to our relationship, but I missed Deidera…so much.

"Let me see you practice your chakra control, enough of the jutsu's today. Stick to your fundamentals."

"Mama all that stuff is so boring, I don't want to waste my time on loser training!"

_Okay she is spending WAY too much time around Naruto and Sasuke._

"It's not loser training, and watch your language, you don't have to repeat everything you hear your uncles say. Now hurry up, I have to meet Lady Tsunade soon and your father will be here soon to take you home. Show me what you can do."

Giving me the infamous Uchiha glare she let out an irritated sigh.

"Let's get it over with, yeah."

Taken a back at the similarity her tone had to Deidara's I blinked trying to dispel the tears.

I watched as she concentrated chakra to her feet and sprinted directly towards a tree , easily making her way up the trunk to the top.

_When will this pain subside, Deidera? I feel so guilty for everything. If only I realized sooner…that it was a trap. I should have known the moment I seen those damn bracelets that…._

_Wait._

I audibly let out a sharp gasp of air.

_The bracelets…Madara's chakra wasn't in the bracelets but he did have them in his possession at one point in time. _

I needed to get in contact with Kiba immediately, Madara might be able to be tracked down by sent. I wonder if—

"mama! Help!"

My head snapped in Subaki's direction just in time for me to see her falling head first from the top of the highest tree branch. I immediately darted towards her watching in horror as I knew the inevitable was about to unfold right before me. She was going to hit the ground head first and I didn't have enough time to reach her.

"Subaki! Dammit!" I cursed myself for not paying better attention.

At the last second she managed to muster enough strength to flip herself forward into a fetal position and hit the forest floor with a sickening crack.

Frantic screams filled the forest air, taking me a moment to realize they were coming from me.

"No no no no nonono! I viciously shook my head back and forth in denial about what was happening.

Immediately I summoned the familiar green glow to my palms examining her unconscious form.

"Sakura? What is going on?" Itachi emerged from the trees, his sharigan activating on instinct as his eyes met Subaki's still form.

In the blink of an eye he was knelt beside me looking as frantic as an Uchiha was capable of looking (which wasn't much at all). On the outside he remained calm but I could feel the panic oozing from him.

"What happened?" his tone was cold.

"She was practicing her chakara control and I wasn't paying attention, I didn't mean to—I thought she was fine! She must have exhausted her chakra! This is my fault! I wasn't paying enough attention to her! I cant lose her too! I cant lose my baby! I cant keep losing people I love the most!"

Ignoring my hysterics Itachi examined her body with his eyes, reaching out a hand to touch her chest.

"She's not dead."

"Wha-what?" I sobbed.

"She's unconscious for one and that's because her chakra is depleted and this isn't Subaki."

"But I heard her hit the ground, I heard her bones crack!"

Itachi nudged Subaki with his foot.

_Poof!_

I was dumbfounded.

"A shadowclone?"

Silently Itachi stood and gave the surrounding trees a quick scan with his sharigan. Disappearing for a moment into the forest he remerged cradling a limp form in his arms.

"She must have continued to push herself knowing her chakra was almost depleted and slipped and fell. On her way down she knew you wouldn't reach her in time to catch her so she used her last bit of chakra to create a shadow clone to take the fall instead. That last clone is what made her lose consciousness"

I sat there dumbfounded and embarrassed that my nearly 5 year old daughter had more sense than I did. I couldn't believe I panicked so bad I lost my common sense.

"Sakura I think you've had enough training for a while." His gaze was somewhat wary as he approached me.

"No im fine! I was just tired today that's all. I can train my own daughter, Itachi!"

"No, you cant." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"What so now you don't trust me?"

"No, I don't trust your emotions." He stared down at me.

"What is that supposed to mean? My emotions are intact just like they've always been. Better to have some emotion than absolutely none" I knew I had overstepped a boundary.

"Sakura…" he warned.

"I can protect my child." I snorted.

"Like you protected Deidera?"

My hand already came across his cheek before I could stop myself. Itachi glared at me, cheek throbbing bright and red.

"How dare you!" I hissed, hot tears streamed down my face, I swallowed; throat burning as I held back the bile in the back of my throat that threated to emerge.

"All im saying is your emotions have been clouding your Judgment Sakura." He fidgeted, something he always did when he was uncomfortable with my crying.

"Clearly they have, if I'm in love with an asshole like you."

"Sakura.."

"Go fuck yourself, Itachi!"

I reached forward to take Subaki from his arms and he took a step backwards. Irritation painted my face as I met Itachi's gaze.

"Give her to me."

He stood there gazing right back at me, unwavering. Letting me know that he had no intentions of handing her over.

"Fine, if that's how you want to be then take her home. I'll be by to check on her later." I turned my back to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To let my emotions cloud my judgement so I can _fuck _up some more." I purposely emphasized on the work fuck. I wasn't actually planning on doing anything other than screwing with his mental as revenge.

Before he could respond I summoned chakra to the bottom of my feel and took off towards the house of the one person who could make me laugh no matter what.

The knucklehead Ninja.

* * *

I wiped the tears from my face trying to get rid of any evidence that I was crying. I lightly tapped on the door after I made sure I had pulled myself together.

The door opened revealing dark hair and silver eyes.

"Sakura? What a surprise, how are you?" her soft voice sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine I just wanted to stop by and see if Naruto was home."

"Yes, he is. Are you sure you're alright? You face is tearstained. Have you been crying?"

"Damn byakugan…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" she said sweetly.

"Oh-it's nothing, really im fine. I just need to speak with Naruto." I feigned a smile.

I walked in noticing empty dinner plates, half burned candles, and Naruto emerged from his bedroom half dressed with only slacks on and his hair a ruffled.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" he halfway blushed.

I had clearly walked in on something.

"I can uh…come back at a later-uh..did I come at a bad time?"

Naruto gazed over at Hinata who was so red in the face I felt bad for her.

"No no of course not Sakura, please I was just about to clean up these dishes, take all the time you need!" she bee lined for the kitchen avoiding eye contact.

"So uh..Sakura-Chan whats up?" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. A habit he's always had when he's been caught red handed.

I motioned for him to follow me out onto his balcony.

Naruto slid the door to the balcony shut, turning to me waiting for an explanation for my surprise visit.

"Naruto…I…" I didn't want to cry again, I had been crying for weeks. I was beginning to get on my own nerves.

"It's Deidera isn't it?" his voice softened.

I gave a simple nod.

"Sakura, I know you've dealt with a lot of losses and near losses in the past couple of years, but you've never been this upset before. You're crying constantly. Are you sure there isn't something else going on?" he was fishing for a real answer.

"It's just…I'm so afraid for Subaki. I don't know if I can protect her, I don't even know if Itachi can protect her."

"Oh come on Sakura Itachi is one of the strongest ninja in our generation, in Uchiha history." He reassured me.

"and Madara is one of the strongest shinobi to ever exist across all generations. He's in history books, his name is damn near taboo. Itachi is no match for Madara and I think he knows that which is why he chose to run all these years instead of pursue him and fight. Itachi never runs from anything unless he knows there is no solution."

"Yeah but Itachi ALWAYS has a solution."

"Not this time Naruto…" It pained to admit that not even Itachi could protect our daughter from Madara's forces.

"Naruto I came here to ask you something."

"Okay?"

"Remember the bracelets we found when we were on the rescue mission for deidera. The ones with the chakra? Well I was thinking we could track Madara's whereabouts with them."

"The chakara inside of the bracelts was Deidera's not Madara's, so how do plan to do that?"

"Kiba has a pretty keen nose, don't you think?" I shrugged.

"I suppose so but its been a couple of weeks, and our hands were all over those bracelets. We may have covered up his scent."

"It's worth a try, ne?" I looked at him for reassurance.

"Sakura…you never come to me for advice. You just wanted to see my sexy face didn't you?" He grinned.

"Ew! No you idiot!" I gave him a nice punch to the arm.

"Im just joking!" he laughed while soothing his arm.

"But I did come here to see my best friend cheer me up." I smiled.

"Well in that case, im here all week…and the next week….and the next week…and the next week, and the—"

"Okay! I got it moron! You're there for me."

He smiled stepping forward to embrace me into a hug.

Shocking myself I hugged back, this time a bit tighter and a bit longer.

"Thank you, Naruto." I smiled into his chest.

"Don't' mention it." He kissed the top of my head and released me from his embrace.

Walking back into the house I bid a quick goodnight and goodbye to Hinata.

"Don't forget to use condoms!" I yelled back as I walked out the front door, snickering as I could practically feel the heat radiating from Hinata's more than likely red face.

* * *

I took my time walking home, taking detours here and there. Giving myself sometime to enjoy the nighttime air. Besides, Itachi wasn't really someone I was eager to run home to tonight.

As I approached my front porch, I could see Itachi left the light on for me. His way of letting me know he was up waiting for me.

I rolled my eyes as I walked inside turning the porch light off. I slipped out of my shoes and headed down the hall to Subaki's room. After giving her a quick examination with my medical chakra, I was convinced she was just depleted and nothing more. I was relieved to see Itachi had bathed her and tended to her scrapes and bruises.

I laid a few kisses upon her cheeks and her forehead.

"You did very well today misume. I'm sorry I wasn't paying more attention."

Leaning in for one more kiss, I stole a glimpse or two of her peaceful sleeping form.

"I love you "I whispered into her ear.

I turned to retreat from her room, only to see Itachi standing in the door way.

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"I _hate_ when you do that." I hissed.

"Where were you." It was a demand not a question.

"Not here." I said sarcastically as I pushed past him.

Grabbing my wrist he pulled me back in front of him.

"Where were you." His tone was colder this time.

"You don't intimidate me Itachi." I frowned, pushing past him once again, this time successfully walking out into the hall.

"I wont ask again." He was becoming impatient, a rarity for him.

"Then don't" I said with a bit more attitude than anyone in their right mind should have when speaking to Itachi Uchiha.

I quickly found myself with my back pinned against the wall, and both of my at my sides, locked and secured in his grip.

"Itachi what the hell is wrong with you?" I was about to protest, when I looked up and met crimson.

"Itachi…what is the matter…" It had been a long time since I'd seen his eyes like these.

He responded with a cold glare, letting me know he wanted an answer to his previous question.

"I was with Naruto." His eyes narrowed.

"And Hinata." I quickly added.

"I just needed some time to relax and clear my mind with my friends." His grip remained strong.

"I wasn't cheating on you Itachi, I just said that to get back at you. Seriously." Inner Sakura laughed at the fact that I had made the great Itachi Uchiha jealous, Muahahaha.

His grip didn't lessen but I watched his muscles relax and his glare soften.

"Earlier, I did not intend to disrespect the memory of Deidera. I know he was….important….to you."

I gave a small chuckle at Itachi's pathetic attempt to apologize and measure my true feelings for Deidera at the same time.

"Itachi I loved Deidera."

A glimpse of hurt flickered in his eyes, if it were anyone other than me it would have been impossible to notice.

"But I am in love with you. I was never in love with Deidera." He allowed me to free one of my wrists from his grip so I could place it on his cheek.

"I love you. Only you." I watched as his eyes drifted shut for a moment and re-opened to reveal onyx.

I knew never to expect to hear "I love you too" from Itachi but he said it through other actions.

He lowered his face into the crook of my neck, remaining there for a few moments before gently leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

Lifting me up by my hips, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to our bedroom to tell me he loved me too.

* * *

I'm not certain what it was that woke me up later that night but when I did I have the strange urge to go to the training ground. I glanced at my clock 4:15 am.

Eh, screw it everyone would be awake in a couple of hours anyway and I was supposed to start picking up shifts at the hospital again today. I'd taken a few weeks off after Deidera's death. I untangled my body from Itachi's waking him in the process (he was an extremely light sleeper) and told him where I was going.

After getting dressed I quickly checked on Subaki before leaving. She would be out for another good eight hours or so. So I decided not to rush my training.

I spent a good amount of time brushing up on basic kunai handling and chakra control. I hadn't been on many missions since I gave birth to Subaki, too afraid to leave her with Madara roaming around free. Three hours into my training I bent over, resting my hands on my knees.

Man was I out of shape.

Satisfied I had rested enough I decided to practice more on control and my chakra infused strength.

Summoning a massive amount of chakra to my fists I focused on landing a perfect hit on my target dummy.

The sudden presence of a menacing chakra caught my attention and I quickly redirected my attack at the source, smashing my fist into the earth revealing a plant like being.

"Who the hell are you?" I panted heavily.

"Impressive."

My head snapped up into the direction of the familiar tone.

"I've heard stories of your monstrous strength, but I must say, this is the first I've seen it up close. You really are the Senju girls apprentice, aren't you? Perhaps even better." He smirked.

I don't think there is a word that exist to describe how I felt standing in his presence. Disgusted? Infuriated? Murderous? Afraid? Intimidated? All of the above?

"You are much quieter than I've heard." He tried to coax me into speaking.

"And much more beautiful." He took a step forward to close some of the distance between us.

"What do you want." I finally decided to speak.

"I think you know the answer to that." He sneered.

"That will never happen. You will never lay a hand on my daughter." I growled.

"Oh but I already have. She has such soft hair, similar to Itachi's don't you think?" he was toying with me and it was working.

"Damn you!" I screamed in frustration.

"Honestly Sakura all I ever really wanted was you. The perfect woman, brains, strength, personality, and perfect chakra control. You were exactly what I needed to rebuild the Uchiha clan back to what it was before Hashirama filled their heads with his

non-sense version of peace. The uchia were meant to lead, to rule, not to come to peaceful terms with a rival clan. I made that mistake once, I wont do it again. In order make it possible to start the Uchiha clan over I need someone to provide healthy, intelligent, strong heirs, and that would be you. You've already birthed one prodigy, who happens to female. You can birth more, and when she comes of age she can follow in her mother's footsteps."

"You're sick!" I balled my fists ready to attack.

Reading my body language he chuckled darkly.

"Let's not be stupid, Sakura." I flinched at the sound of my name rolling off of his tongue.

As much as I hated to admit it he was right. As of right now there was no need to attack and if there was there was no way I was winning a one on one against Madara. I was smart enough to know that much. I needed to play my cards right.

"If you don't want anything in particular than just leave."

"I already told you what I want, Sakura." He took another step closer.

"And I told you that you cant have her! I'll never give you her body!" I mirrored him once again taking another step back.

A genuine look of confusion crossed his face.

"You are misinformed, it has been a long while since my plans have changed. Originally I wanted your child's body, based on the chance it would be a boy so I could restore my own body in the flesh and eventually make an heir of my own. However since then I have managed to find a different way to be reborn in the flesh and now that is no longer necessary. Now that Itachi has already started the chain of events for me, I will take over from here."

"I'll kill myself before I let you use me, Itachi has already sensed your presence by now and is already long gone with Subaki. We've planned for your return, you'll never find her and if you do you'll have to get through Itachi first. Don't plan on using me as bait to get to her, we've already come to the agreement that I'm willing to die if it ever comes down to Itachi making that decision." My heart ached at the thought of never seeing Itachi or our daughter again. I knew that Itachi was already on the run with her. If I could sense his presence I know Itachi could.

"You seem to have the idea that I'm giving you a choice. Either come with me or every single one of your friends and family dies. I'd prefer to start with that annoying Jinchuriki." He threatened.

"Don't you dare hurt Naruto! If you think that insane idea for a dreamworld will work by capturing all nine tailed beasts you're wrong. You will never get your hands on Naruto."

"I don't want Naruto."

"What?" This conversation was becoming more confusing by the minute.

"You are hard of hearing woman. I no longer need any of that, as I said before I found an alternate way to return my body to the real world. My dream of starting a new clan is no longer a dream, it is a reality that started with your daughter. All I want is you. Come with me and no harm will come to your daughter, for now." He was growing impatient.

"If I come with you, you'll leave Subaki and my friends alone? For good?" I knew I was reaching.

"For now." He corrected.

"I need reassurance you wont hurt my daughter!"

"I wont even look her way until shes old enough to bear children. I'm not asking, I'm demanding; come."

I hesitated, not wanting to make a hasty decision without being able to say goodbye to anyone; explain what was going on. I at least wanted to leave some type of clue….that's it!

"Sakura, come!" His tone had completely changed, he sounded malicious…deadly.

Reluctantly I took a step towards him, careful not to look him directly in his eyes.

Wrapping his arm around my waist he pulled me close, whispering into my ear.

"A smart Kunoichi knows when to accept a battle that's been lost. You had your fun running but now that game is over."

And with a quick hand sign we transported out of the training field.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Madara pursues his plans with Sakura to start re populating the clan and word gets out that Sakura is missing.**


	8. Prisoner of the Sharigan

**I promised another update today so here it is! Warning: There are violence and rape scenes in this chapter so skip the one if you dont like that stuff. Reviews please!**

* * *

We transported into a massive grand room, decorated lavishly with bamboo floors, expensive art, and furniture. The Uchiha clan symbol was incorporated thoughtfully and tastefully into the décor.

"Lord Madara, welcome back." A blonde haired female dressed in a traditionl Kimono bowed before him.

Did I fucking transport back in time?

Madara must have read the expression on my face.

"I am accustomed to the traditional Japanese ways of living. I prefer to enforce that here."

"Are you some type of God or something, is this your castle and your servants?" my tone was drenched in sarcasm.

The blond stared at me, eyes wide as if I had just spoken in tongues.

I felt someone burning a hole in the side of my face and turned my attention away from her to the source. If looks could kill (which his can) I'd be dead.

"Watch your tone with me Sakura. I wont say it again." He reprimanded.

For some reason, probably because I was royally pissed off more than devastated about the fact that I willingly gave myself to Madara Uchiha, Inner Sakura made a comeback.

"Go fuck yourself. I'll be dammed if I live 100 years in the past let alone bow down to you like blondie over here. We had an agreement and that agreement never said I had to—"

Before I could finish my rampage I found myself on the floor with my cheek throbbing viciously.

He had back handed me and by the looks on his face I had pissed him off beyond measure.

"Apparently I have made the mistake of treating you nicely. You seem to have forgotten who you are speaking to." His tone was cold.

"Kira, escort Sakura to my chambers. Where she will stay unless I give further direction."

"Like hell I will! Get your hands off me! You're not treating me like some slave!" I easily sent a chakra infused elbow right into the girls nose, causing blood to spurt out.

She instantly cried out in pain crumbling to the floor. I could tell she was a regular civilian, a kunoichi would never fall to pieces over a broken nose.

"I never agreed to these terms!" I balled my fist getting into a defensive stance.

In an instant he was behind me with his hands forcing my wrists down at my sides.

"You agreed to repopulate the clan if I spared your daughter's life. I own you, you have no right to "terms" and "conditions".

He caught me by surprise by turning me to face him and I made the mistake of staring into his eyes. I fell into an instant deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a door opening and closing. Still groggy from the genjutsu, I blinked hard a few times to focus my vision. I ran my fingers across the sheets recognizing the familiar touch of silk. As a sat up to observe the source of the opening and closing of the door I noticed how large the room I was in was.

"_Kira, escort Sakura to my chambers, where she will remain unless I give further direction."_

These must be his chambers he was speaking of.

It was dark in the room besides a massive fire place to the left of the chambers that burned hot and bright.

It wasn't until I heard the click of a lock that I noticed him standing there.

I watched him warily as he bored his eyes into me. I lowered my gaze unable to withstand the way he eyes seemed to penetrate through my clothes.

Without speaking a word he began to remove his protective armor he wore over his clothing. It dropped to the floor with a clang.

"What are you doing?" My voice trembled and I cursed myself for making it aware that I was afraid.

"Repopulating my clan, what else?" he had no emotion.

The reality of the situation I had gotten myself into didn't sink in until that moment. What was I thinking? I panicked because he threated Subaki. There's no way I could go through with this, live like this, betray Itachi like this. There had to be another way. In pure panic I bee lined for the window determined to jump not caring how high the fall was.

Before I could stop my momentum I rammed into Madara's chest falling to the floor. Gazing up I met his crimson eyes as he glared down at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Finished?" he asked.

"Please, don't do this there has to be another way." I begged.

He knelt down to my level so that our faces were mere inches apart.

" It's not like you're a virgin. This wont hurt, as long as you don't struggle." He was mocking me.

I head butted him, catching him off guard and made a mad dash for the door successfully escaping only to be greeted by guard ninja at the end of the hall.

Before I could turn away one grabbed me by the wrist as the other blocked my path. I failed around desperately trying to free my wrist from his grip.

"Enough." His tone left no room for debate.

"There is no where to run Sakura. Enough of these games, ive grown irritated." He calmly grabbed one of my wrists and led me back to the directions of his room. Instinctively I used my free hand and went to backhand him across his face as revenge for earlier.

He easily caught my wrist and gave me a disapproving glare.

Inner Sakura emerged once again and out of pure hatred I spit at him.

"Go to hell" I snarled.

After he got over the initial shock of me actually spitting at him he was fuming with rage and dragged me into his room throwing me onto the bed like a rag doll.

In mere seconds he was on top of me pinning my hands above my head easily with one hand.

Even his strength was no match for my chakra enforced super strength but he was unfortunately already one step ahead of me. Grabbing a Kunai out of the pouch still attached to his pants he grabbed one of my hands into his and stabbed the kunai through both my hand and his.

I cried out in pain and he didn't even flinch. With a quick movement of hand signs a searing pain shot through the palm of my hand and my energy level suddenly felt depleted.

"You drained my chakra." I was panting in exhaustion.

"and I can continue to do so with this seal, even if im not around you at the time."

Although I knew it was pointless I refused to willingly give in to him. I attempted to army crawl from underneath him but he was too fast and I was too weak.

He easily grabbed me, flipping me onto my back and impatiently ripping off my shirt, exposing my breasts.

"You are more work than I intended. That ends now." He growled, clearly irritated that I had remotely succeeded in making him play the game of Cat and Mouse.

His lips came crashing down on mine violently, as he forced my mouth open with his tongue.

Almost desperately he began trailing kisses down my neck occasionally biting to leave a mark to show that he had been there; to prove that I was his.

As his kisses approached my lower abdomen he stopped only to remove my pants, ripping my underwear off in the process, leaving me completely exposed.

My cheeks flushed red as he took a moment to stare and take in every inch of my exposed body.

As his eyes trailed over my breasts I cursed the cold air for making my nipples alert, as he took notice of them. Leaning down he took one nipple into his mouth sucking and biting harshly. I winced at the pain.

Unable to contain himself anymore Madara quickly rid himself of his pants exposing a rather large and alert member.

I closed my eyes as he leaned over me positioning himself for entrance. I forced myself to block his face out and only think of Itachi.

The sudden sensation of him forcing himself into me caused a cry to escape my lips. Only furthering his satisfaction.

Mentally I took myself to another dimension imagining I was making love to Itachi. Tears threatened to fall as I remembered our last time together.

"Itachi…" my eyes snapped open realizing I had said that aloud.

Madara stopped mid stroke and gazed down at me furiously.

"You dare speak another's name in my presence?" the malice in his voice caused me to flinch.

The back of his hand came across my face, drawing blood this time. He flipped me over on my stomach grabbing me by the hips forcing them to meet his. He bore himself into me thrusting hard and fast, pouring his anger out into me.

"Please! You're hurting me!" I cried.

"Madara, please!" I sobbed uncontrollably.

Ignoring my please he continued until what seemed like decades later he gave one final thrust with a grunt and I felt his hotness pour into me.

He stayed that way for a few moments before pulling himself out and rolling off of me.

I lay there quietly sobbing and trembling, afraid to upset him any further.

Leaning over into my ear, he stroked my hair and whispered.

"I'll be more gentle next time if you behave. This doesn't have to hurt. It doesn't have to be this way."

Too exhausted to respond, I turned away from him, closing my eyes and drifting off into an instant sleep.

* * *

**ITACHI**

I traveled as fast as my body would let me without risking waking Subaki. I didn't want her to witness any of this any sooner than she had to. Madara must have used a teleportation jutsu because I felt his chakra crashing through like a load of bricks and then disappearing rather quickly leaving no trace.

Quietly I landed on the balcony outside of the Jinchuriki's apartment, rapping lightly on the window.

No answer.

I tapped slightly harder this time not wanting to wake anyone else in the surrounding area.

No answer.

Cursing under my breath I sent one of my ravens into the apartment to wake the irritatingly hard sleeper.

After a few loud "caws" from my raven, I heard the blonde scream and curse before finally realizing who the raven belonged to.

"Itachi! What the hell!" he cursed sleepily as he stumbled out into his living room.

Impatiently I tapped on the window once more, catching his attention.

Storming over in a half sleep state he threw the balcony door open.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something!? Why are you-"

His eyes drifted to Subaki's sleeping form.

"Is Sasuke here? He isn't in his house at the compound."I asked.

Sensing some type urgency in my voice he became alert.

"What happened? Is Sakura okay?" he asked

"I need my brother."

"Yeah he's in here, we fell asleep briefing for a mission we have this morning so he just stayed over."

Brushing past him into his apartment I spotted Sasuke in the midst of waking up on the couch, with a half empty bottle of sake on the floor next to him.

"What the hell is all that noise, dobe? I should have went home if you were gonna—"

I cut him off.

"Sasuke, Madara was here."

Both of them immediately were fully awake and alert.

"Itachi?" he finally glanced my way immediately noticing Subaki.

Jumping up from his position from the couch he was at my side within seconds.

"What happened to squirt?" he laid a hand upon her forehead.

"That's not important right now, just know that she's fine but Sakura is missing. I believe Madara took her into another dimension."

"WHAT?!" the jinchuriki said rather loudly.

Sasuke remained silent, the look of contemplation painted his face.

"We have to take Subaki and run." Sasuke looked at me as if he were uncertain about his statement.

"No, she's not in immediate danger. I don't believe he came for her." I corrected him.

"Of course he came for her! He's been hunting her down since she was born!" the Jinchurki yelled.

Subaki, still in my arms, stirred in her sleep and I shot him a disapproving glare.

"Lower your voice, you're going to wake my child."

"Ni-saan I don't understand, why wouldn't he be after her? Naruto's right, we've been running from him to protect her since he found out she was born."

I shifted the weight of Subaki in my arms, pressing her closer to me instinctively.

"If he is using the jutsu I believe he is, Madara could have used that teleportation jutsu transport himself directly outside of our house if he wanted to but he didn't. He used it to get to Sakura, and instead took Sakura. The fact that he left no traces of either of them behind leaves me to believe he doesn't want either of them to be found, ever. If Madara wanted Subaki he would have used Sakura to get to her, we were prepared for that. However…."

I was hesitant to admit what I was about to say.

"We weren't….I was not prepared for this. He completely changed the chain of events. I never thought that he was still after Sakura."

"No something isn't right. Sakura would never leave Subaki unless he gave her an ultimatum or somethin'" the Jinchuriki interjected.

"I know Sakura better than anyone else and I'm telling you he's still after Subaki, its just…Madara must have threatened her and Sakura agreed to do something in order to buy her more time. There's no way he doesn't want to get his hands on the first born Uchiha kid in like a million years!"

To my surprise he was actually making a valid point for once.

"Naruto, go inform the Hokage of what's happening. I need a moment alone with my brother." Sasuke ordered.

"Why don't you go tell her yourself, I'm sick of you thinking you can always order me around teme!" he pointed a single finger in Sasuke's face.

"Just do it dobe!" Sasuke swatted his hand away.

"If either of you wake my child up, you'll pay the consequences." I interjected.

Cursing under his breath the blonde left the apartment.

Sasuke ruffled his unruly hair in frustration and turned his attention back to me.

"It's not your fault Ni-saan." Sasukes change in tone caught my attention.

Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be the only two who could sense when I was upset.

"We were….I was… blindsided and now I have no idea where Sakura is or what Madara's plans are anymore." I admitted.

Lifting his hand, Sasuke extended a single finger poking my forehead.

"We will figure it out then, together." He gave me a small smirk.

Subaki stirred in my arms once more, her eyes fluttered open.

"Papa?" dark orbs searched for my face groggily.

"Go back to sleep."

"But the sun is up." She was becoming more alert.

"You trained hard yesterday, you need your rest." I removed a hand from behind her back, supporting her on one arm and grabbing her chin so her eyes would meet mine.

"Rest now." I said as her onyx met my swirling crimson, her eyes fluttered back shut.

"We better meet Naruto at the Hokage tower, I'm sure Tsunade is calling together a search and rescue team as we speak." Sasuke said as he headed for the door.

With my sleeping child in my arms, I prepared myself for what could possibly be the last time I would see her until all of this was over.

* * *

**SAKURA**

My eyes fluttered open slowly, and for a moment I had forgotten where I was.

"Itachi?" I called sleepily and I sat up rubbing my eyes.

There was no answer.

Blinking away my grogginess, I took in my surroundings noticing the giant bed, the marble floors, and the fireplace that no longer burned hot. My eyes wandered eventually landing on the white silk sheets that covered the bed I lay in.

Blood?

A small breeze escaped through the fireplace, instantly giving me goosebumps.

Why was it so cold in here?

I hugged myself in an attempt to keep warm.

I was naked?

Looking down at my naked form, my eyes wandered back to the blood stains on the sheets. I noticed next to them there was an indent in the sheets as if someone had been lying there. I laid my hand atop of it, it was still warm.

Someone was sleeping here, and just recently had gotten up.

Jerking my hand away from the spot I noticed my body was sore. My womanhood in particular.

Scanning my surroundings I noticed a heap of armor decorated with the uchiha crest lying by the bedroom door.

The memory of Madara removing that armor, with the definite clang it made as it his the floor flashed across my mind.

I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle the scream that escaped my lips.

It wasn't a nightmare then, last night really happened.

The memory of him hitting me repeatedly and stabbing the kunai through my hand resurfaced.

"The blood on the sheets…."

The image of him biting me as he trailed down from my neck to my abdomen.

"The bruises.."

The recollection of him forcing himself on me.

"The soreness…"

I pieced every moment of the night before back together.

Mortified I clenched my eyes shut focusing on trying not to lose it completely, but I was sick to my stomach.

"I see you're awake" his sudden presence startled me.

Jerking my head into the direction of his voice, I watched as he rounded the corner in nothing but a towel. His long spikey hair now hung heavy and wet past his waist.

"Stay away from me!" I panicked as I felt the vomit threaten to escape my throat.

Jumping out of the bed stark naked, I ran past him to where I assumed the bathroom was. Relived that I was right I quickly found the toilet and heaved into it, emptying the contents of my stomach completely.

It felt endless as I continued to heave and vomit repeatedly into the toilet.

Tears stained my face and I cried so violently I began to choke.

A hand cupped the back of my head, pulling my hair back.

"You need to relax." His tone was surprisingly soft.

I swung a hand back trying to swat away his grip on my hair. He easily caught my wrist setting it gently back onto the toiled seat.

"Sakura, it is not my intention to see you this way." He reassured me.

Ignoring him I emptied the last of the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl.

He released my hair and stood. I heard the sound of the faucet being turned on and off.

Kneeling down next to me, I noticed he had replaced his towel with a pair of navy slacks.

I shifted my gaze to the floor, refusing to make the mistake of looking into his eyes again.

He extended his arm out offering me a wet towel.

I ignored his offer.

I jolted when he grabbed my face firmly in his hand and wiped the vomit away from my mouth.

His grip traveled down to my chin forcing my face up.

"Look at me." He demanded.

I refused.

"My sharigan is not activated." He reassured me.

Still I refused.

"Sakura, I will not say it again." His tone darkened.

Reluctantly I raised my gaze to meet his.

"You will get in the shower and clean yourself up. I have matters to tend to, by the time I get back I expect you to look presentable. I will not have you looking any less than appealing, You will keep yourself well-groomed and healthy. A maid should be in with your meal and clothing within the hour. If you value your daughter's life do not do anything reckless to try and escape. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." I whispered hoarsely. My throat raw from vomiting.

He held his gaze a few moments longer, as if he were contemplating saying something further but instead he released my chin from his grip. He stood from his kneeling position and silently walked out of the bathroom. A few moments later I heard the bedroom door open and shut close.

I gathered myself and crawled into the shower, running the water so hot is scalded my skin. I didn't care I wanted to wash away this nightmare and return to my family. Scrubbing viciously at my skin, I nearly rubbed it raw before remembering what Madara had said before he left. I threw down the bath cloth not wanting to give Madara any reason to be angry. I couldn't risk my daughters safety over trivial matters like getting under Madara's skin. If he wanted me to look presentable and healthy then that is what I would have to do.

I wondered nervously if he would take me again when he returned later this evening. My womanhood was still raw and sore.

"Itachi…"

If he ever found out about this it would infuriate him. Would he even want me still after being violated by the man he hates the most in this world? This would break him.

I sat down in the shower feeling hopeless and defeated and exhausted. Some of that is probably from the amount of chakra madara drained from my system. I just wanted to sleep, sleep it all away.

"My lady!" Oh dear, you're going to ruin your skin!"

I jolted awake at the feeling of someone grabbing my arm.

Instinctively I swung a fist at the source.

I looked up to see a small petite woman release my arm and stumble back in fear.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled.

"I – I'm your maid…Lord Madara sent me to bring you clothes and food." Her eyes were wide with fear, her voice resembled that of Hinata.

Coming to my senses, I realized I had fallen asleep in the shower with hot water scalding my skin. This woman was obviously trying to help me out of concern.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hit you, its just..you startled me." I apologized.

She kept her distance, eyeing me warily.

"What's your name?" I gave her a small smile.

"Yuki." Her eyes seemed to soften as she stood up off of the bathroom floor.

"I'm Sakura, and I apologize again. I know you were just doing your job."

Grabbing a towel from the sink she walked over to me draping it over my shoulders.

"I've brought clothes for you, and I can do your hair if you want. Your hair is really beautiful, I've never seen such a color before." She complimented.

"Thank you but I can dress myself and comb my own hair." I reassured her.

"Right. Then I'll go grab your dinner." She smiled.

_Dinner? How long was I asleep in that shower?_

"Yuki, what time is it exactly?" I asked.

"It's nearly 5 o clock in the evening my lady." She responded from the bedroom

"I came in during lunch time but I heard the shower running and didn't want to interrupt. So I came back a few hours later and found it odd you were still in the shower so I came in to check on you. Sometimes Lord Madara can be….." she trailed off.

"An asshole? Bastard? Scum of the earth?" I finished for her.

"Overwhelming." She sugar coated.

An awkward silence filled the air around us.

"Well…." She broke the silence.

"I better be on my way, I have other duties to attend to before the end of the day." She smiled and turned to leave a bit too quickly.

"Yuki wait." She reluctantly halted.

"Thank you. You made me feel much better."

She nodded and smiled without saying a word and exited the bedroom.

I took my time getting dressed and combing my hair before walking into the bedroom to eat.

I took the tray of assorted fruits, rice, and fish and piled my plate high. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the aroma of food.

Just as I was about to eat, instinct kicked in and I eyed the food warily.

Why was that maid so nice to me? She doesn't even know me, and why was she in such a hurry to leave after mentioning Madara?

As hungry as I was I set the plate of food down refusing to eat it, unsure if it was tampered with or not.

Just as I was about to get up and throw it in the trash, Madara opened the door.

The first thing his eyes wandered to was the plate full of food.

"Why have you not eaten your dinner?" he asked.

I raised an eye brow in response.

Narrowing his eyes in irritation he approached my plate, and took a piece of fruit into his mouth. He then picked up the chopsticks putting a heap of fish and rice into his mouth, staring directly at me as he chewed and swallowed.

"It would be foolish for me to poison the woman I want to bear my children." He added.

"Eat." His tone made it clear there was no room for debate.

Picking up the chopsticks I worked on clearing my plate as he rid himself of his protective vest and weapon sack.

He grabbed a book and sat in a chair near the fire place, waiting patiently for me to finish.

When my plate was nearly cleared I decided to ask him a few questions.

"When do you intend to let me leave this room?"

Without removing his attention from his book he responded.

"Never."

'What!" I hissed.

"You cant just keep me locked in here. I left my family for you the least you could is treat me like a human." I pushed my plate away.

"You left your family to protect your daughter, not for me. I owe you nothing." He said calmly.

"It has EVERYTHING do with you! You're the reason im here!"

"I gave you a choice and this Is what you chose. Sacrifices must be made in order to obtain peace, Sakura. All im doing is creating the peace Hashirama thought he had by becoming "equals" with the Uchiha. In order to obtain true peace, the dominant clan must rein and maintain order."

"Oh and that clan just happens to be your clan? How convenient." I drenched the last part in sarcasm.

He remained quiet as he shut his book closed, placing it on the arm of the chair. Standing up out of the chair it began to walk across the room, it took me a few moments to realize he was walking directly towards me.

I immediately tenses my muscles to run.

"Do not run." The malice in his voice froze me.

Obeying I watched as he approached the chair I was sitting in by the window. Extending an arm out I flinched anticipating a blow to the face for my sarcasm, but instead was surprised by feeling of hand cupping my chin and his lips upon mine.

I sat there refusing to kiss back but not pulling away.

His hand trailed down from my chin to my chest, unbuttoning the kimono yuki brought for me.

Immediately I pulled away.

"Please…not again…" I whispered.

Ignoring me he maneuvered around the buttons easily, my kimono slid down to the floor leaving me in just under garments.

"Madara please!" this time I said it louder and more urgent.

Ignoring me still he reached to unclasp my bra.

Instinctively I slapped him across the face in self-defense. If my chakra wasn't being controlled I would have knocked his face inside out.

His glare made me immediately regret my actions.

"You're digging your daughters grave." He threatened.

"I'm sorry." It took every ounce of strength I had to apologize to him and make it sound sincere.

"Are you? Then show me." He challenged.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Show me how sorry you really are." He was mocking me.

Swallowing my pride for the sake of Subaki, I removed the rest of my clothing, standing up from the chair.

Madara quickly rid himself of his clothing, closing in the space between us.

"Good girl." He praised as he leaned in to kiss my lips.

This time I returned the kiss, careful not to give him any reason to doubt my sincerity.

I could tell it caught him by surprise, unfortunately arousing him further. The kiss turned into a full on make out session until he could no longer control himself and hoisted me up by the hips encouraging me to wrap my legs around his waist.

I obeyed, as he carried me over to the bed lying me down much more gently than he had the night before. I lay there sprawled out and exposed completely to him and he reveled in every moment of it.

He took his time taking each nipple into his mouth, playing with his tongue and nipping with his teeth.

I suppressed my moans refusing to enjoy any of it or give him any satisfaction.

"You don't have to pretend that it's not pleasurable Sakura. I know it is." His husk voice brushed past my ear.

Choosing not to respond was a bad decision on my part because it just egged him on further. He was determined to watch me be pleasured by him.

His mouth trailed down from my breasts to my womanhood. I couldn't help but tense up at the jolt of pleasure that raced through my body as his tongue explored. He was rather skilled with what he was doing down there, I couldn't deny that. Despite my best efforts, I felt my wetness begin to ooze out, and I cursed underneath my breath.

"You can lie to yourself but your body speaks the truth." He was tormenting me and enjoying every second of it.

He swirled his tongue around landing directly on my "spot" and carefully spent a little extra time there.

I small moan escaped my lips causing him to stop and lift his head.

I avoided eye contact but I knew he was giving me a triumphant smirk. Hot tears escaped my eyes and I began to cry quietly because I knew, that he knew he had won. And I had betrayed Itachi, I would continue to betray Itachi every night Madara came to take me.

I felt the swelling of his member as he hovered over me, positioning himself for entrance.

I knew the consequences if I resisted but my body did so by instinct.

I closed my legs shut, he went to open them but I refused.

He gave me a silent threat by grabbing me by my throat. His hands went to pry my legs open and this time I allowed him entrance.

Thrusting himself into me, I whimpered at the soreness I still felt from last night.

Leaning down into my ear he said "I told you, if you don't resist me I will be gentle. This doesn't have to hurt Sakura."

I relaxed and he let his grip around my neck go. Slowly he pumped in and out giving me time to adjust, still it didn't relieve the rawness I was feeling from the night before.

He paused for a moment.

"Relax" it was an order but it didn't have the usual coldness behind it.

I ignored him

He grabbed my face. I looked at his chin refusing to meet his eyes.

"Relax and it won't hurt." He promised

I began to cry louder, not at just the pain but the fact that Madara was soothing me, and I was allowing him to do so.

"Please just stop." I whimpered this time meeting his gaze.

He gave his answer by slowly beginning to pump himself in and out once again.

Accepting the fact that he wasn't going to stop until he finished, I gave up and lay still cooperating with all his demands. It wasn't long after that he gave a small grunt as he released himself and rolled off of me.

A breeze of cold air caressed by body as the warmth from his dissipated, causing me to shiver.

He Climbed out of the bed walking towards the fire place, with a few quick hand signs he released a fire style jutsu igniting the flames.

Did he notice I was cold?

Turning around I watched as he took his time walking back to the other end of the room still stark naked. I observed his long spikey hair well past his waist, and his chiseled abdomen. Strong arms lifted a heap of wood and walked it back over to the fire place, tossing it in effortlessly.

He turned away from the fire just in time to catch me staring at him. I quickly averted my eyes.

"Hn." He smirked sounding enough like Itachi to make my heart break a little more.

I rolled over ignoring him and closed my eyes to drift off to sleep.

Just as I felt myself dozing off, I felt a jolt of chakra gather at the center of my forehead. The sudden sensation caused me to inhale sharply.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing…it was nothing." I quickly responded.

I held my breath praying he wasn't growing suspicious.

"Are you still cold?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine now." I smiled with my back to him.

I'll be just fine now…thank you Katsuyu.

* * *

**Anyone want to take any wild guesses on what Sakura may have up her sleeve?**


End file.
